The Storm
by broadway89
Summary: ROGAN, rating may rise later. Logan and Rory have been best friends forever, what happens when he's there for her one night during a storm and their relationship changes...
1. Overcast

AN: I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. Logan and Rory have been friends forever, and they go to Chilton. If you have any questions about what's going on, just ask, I'll answer.

Please R & R

Rory was walking down the hallway looking for Jack; she was supposed to get a ride home from him. She was about to go around a corner when she heard him and a girl talking.

"Louise you have to understand…"

"No Jack I don't. I don't understand why you are still dating Rory, she's hardly social. You need to choose, me or her."

"That. Is. Not. Fair." Jack had desperation in his voice.

"Jack, you said she didn't matter to you, so why do you care about choosing?"

"She doesn't matter Louise, its just-"

Rory dropped the cup of coffee that she had been holding in her hand when she heard his last comment. Jack spun around and saw her looking at him, her blue eyes full of tears.

She turned and ran down the hallway, not caring if anyone saw her. She heard Jack calling her, telling her to wait, but she didn't stop. She couldn't bear to look at him. _How could he say that, how could he say that I don't mean anything to him?_ Rory looked around trying to see if there was anyone left to give her a ride, she didn't see a single person.

Her best friend Logan had been at his locker when she came tearing down the hallway. Logan knew something was wrong; she never acted upset like this in school. He saw her turn down the corridor and go into a classroom that no one ever used.

Seconds later Jack rushed around the corner. _I should have known he had something to do with this. _Logan looked at his friend with disgust. Rory was like a sister to him, he hated seeing her hurt. Jack spotted Logan and approached him.

"Logan! Thank god, did Rory come this way, she took off and I can't find her…"

"Nah man," Logan said shaking his head, "she didn't come this way. Go home, I'll give her a ride, I've got no where to be anytime soon."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and walked outside to his car. When Logan saw him drive off, he headed toward the room that Rory had entered. He could hear her crying, it broke his heart. He saw her sitting on the floor in a corner with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head on her arms. Logan walked over to her and kneeled down. He put his hand under her chin and raised her face so she could see his eyes. "Ace, come here." He took her into his arms, "what happened? What's wrong?"

Rory let him embrace her she needed to be comforted after what she'd just heard. After she'd calmed down she whispered to him, "can we go to your place, I need to get out of this building."

Logan heard the desperation in her voice, he was ready to kill Jack for whatever he had done to hurt her like this. "Sure Ace, come on, lets go." He stood and leaned down and took her hands, pulling her up. She seemed so fragile. Logan knew that when Rory was this upset she needed reassurance that someone was there for her. He placed one hand on her back, rubbing small circles on her back with his thumb to comfort her. He took his other hand, wiped the tears off her face, kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear, "Rory, I'm here, I'll always be here."

He embraced her in a hug, praying that somehow all the pain that was in her would be transferred to him while they touched. When they parted, he led her out of the room and to his car. The ride to his house was silent, he knew not to pry, she'd tell him when she was ready.

Rory stared out of the window at the gray sky it was a dismal day. _Kind of funny that the weather reflects my mood._ She was glad that Logan had found her instead of Jack; she knew that she was in good hands now. She and Logan were inseparable; they'd known each other since before they were born. When Jack transferred to their school in fifth grade, he immediately fit in and the three of them became, as the teachers so kindly dubbed them, "the unholy triumvirate."

When they got to the house, more like mansion, Logan took her hand and led her up to his room. Rory always loved how he called it his room; it was more like his wing of the house. All of them came from New England's "old money" and their lifestyles reflected their lineage. Logan's room was equipped with a full entertainment system, including all the DVD's anyone could ever possibly want, a library/study room for him to do his homework, a huge bathroom, his bedroom which was up the stairs that were located on the far side of the living area, and a small kitchen area.

It was the perfect place for anyone to live. Logan even had his own "secret entrance" that his parents thought had been sealed for years. He had given Rory the key and her own alarm code years ago, she practically lived at his house and he at hers. In fact, they each had a section of their closets dedicated to the other, as well as a sink and cabinet in the bathroom. It made it easier when they crashed at each other's houses.

She felt herself being led to the huge wraparound couch. Logan's hand was firmly on her back, he gently pulled her down to him on the couch. She leaned against him and he instinctively put his arm around her.

Logan knew that it wouldn't be long before she was fast asleep. "Hey Ace, why don't you go take a shower and change into some of your sweats or something so your more comfortable."

Rory didn't even look up to answer him, "No Logan its ok, I wont be here that long, I'm gonna go home soon."

"Like hell you are Rory, your parents left today to go to London for two weeks, remember? Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go home to an empty house? You're staying here for at least this weekend."

She heard the finality of his voice and knew not to argue. _God, I'm so lucky to have him. He knew that I needed to stay here. I swear sometimes I think he can read my mind._ "ok Logan, I give in. I'll go shower and change. You know what you need to do."

Logan laughed as she got up and went to the huge walk-in closet to get her robe. He loved her personality. A few seconds after she disappeared into the bathroom she yelled out, "Logan can you turn on the bathroom area's sound system?"

"Sure Ace, what do you want on?"

"My playlist please!"

Logan went to the control console, hit a few buttons, and within a matter of seconds he heard her shout, "Thank you!"

While she was in the shower he called the number her mother had given him to get in contact. "Hey Aunt Lorelei its Logan, I just wanted to let you know that Rory is crashing here this weekend so that you didn't worry."

"_Thanks Logan. I appreciate it. Not that its anything out of the ordinary, but why is she crashing at your place and why are you the one calling me?"_

"Well she had a bad day and is kind of out of it right now. I didn't want her going home to an empty house and I knew that if I didn't call you she'd forget to. She isn't exactly all together at the moment."

"_Logan what happened?"_

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think something bad happened between her and Jack. She hasn't told me yet but I saw her running down the hall after school and he came from the same direction a minute later looking for her. I just want to get her to calm down."

"_Oh man. I swear to God sometimes I want to kill that boy."_

"Me too Aunt Lorelei, me too."

"_Go take care of my baby, and thank you Logan."_

"Your welcome, but it's not a big deal. You know I love her and would do anything for her Aunt Lorelei."

"_I know Logan, and so does she. Night kid."_

When Logan got off the phone, he flipped the gas fireplace on and he went to the kitchen and started making cappuccino for them. It was Rory's favorite drink and he knew that she needed all of her comforts tonight.

He heard Rory's cell phone going off in her bag. Once he heard the ring he knew who it was. Rory had a special ring for each of them. His was the theme song from "The West Wing" and Jack's was "Let's Get it Started." Logan walked over to her bag, grabbed the phone, and turned it off. He'd deal with Jack in the morning, when he wasn't so angry and ready to rip head off.

Rory turned off the water in the shower and instantly regretted it. The feeling of the water hitting her skin was soothing. She loved Logan's shower because it had an endless supply of hot water, so she could stay in the shower as long as she wanted and when she got out the water was just as hot as when she got in.

As she stepped onto the tile floor she was remembered that Logan had a heated floor. _I love this house. I love that I have Logan and that he's always there for me._ She slipped the terrycloth robe that Logan had gotten for her last year, it was so soft and she loved the feel of the cloth on her skin.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Logan sitting on the couch with his reading glasses on and a book in his hand. She was the only person who knew that he had reading glasses. Personally, she thought that he looked incredibly sexy in them. He had on a comfortable sweater, kakis, and his glasses; combine all that with his blond hair, and he looked amazing.

Logan could sense her standing in the bathroom doorway without even looking up. He knew what he'd see if he took his eyes off the book in his hands. Rory would be leaning against the doorframe with her white terrycloth robe on and her hair would be damp and curly. She'd look beautiful, she always did.

People who didn't know them always thought that they were dating, they certainly acted like it. He had a pet name for her, they bantered like there was no tomorrow, they were always each touching other. When they walked together in the halls at school, Logan always had his arm around her. They were perfect together.

But they would never go there. Logan especially didn't want to risk breaking her heart and then losing her friendship. He couldn't imagine a life without her. They had been together since birth; they knew things about one another that no other person knew.

After a few more moments of thinking about her, he finally questioned her, "You just gonna stand there Ace or are you gonna come here and sit with me?" He looked up at her while he was saying this and their eyes met.

She knew that he had a smirk on before she even saw his face. Logan's voice sounded a certain way when he was smirking, and right now, he sounded like that. Rory saw the look in his eyes when he took in her appearance. She loved when he looked at her like she was more than a friend. "I like the view. I'll be right over I just need to put some clothes on."

"No need to feel obligated Ace, I mean clothes aren't a necessity."

Rory rolled her eyes, "only you Logan, only you." She turned on her heel and walked into his closet. She headed toward the back where all her stuff was. She changed into her favorite clothes, Logan's long-sleeved Yale shirt, and her blue cotton shorts. Rory looked around. She had a part of a wall, a set of built in drawers with a mirror on top, and a jewelry box. She really had a permanent place in his heart and his life.

While she was in the closet she heard thunder rumble and saw lightening flash, the floor shook under her. The lights flickered and the closet plunged into darkness. She heard Logan rummaging around outside the closet doors. Then she saw a faint light coming towards her, Logan had found a candle and was coming to get her.

When he reached her, he put the candle on the shelf in front of the mirror and placed one of his hands on her waist. She felt something in the pit of her stomach. She'd always wondered what those sappy romance novels were talking about when they said "butterflies," now she knew. He gently asked, "Rory are you ok?" He took his other hand and moved the hair out of her face. She saw the concern in his eyes.

Rory placed her hands on his chest. She felt him react to her touch, he unconsciously pulled her closer to him. "I'm fine Logan. Lets get out of the closet though."

Logan picked up the candle, took her hand and led her out into the room. The fireplace was still on because it was gas powered; the room looked incredibly romantic. He brought her over to their favorite spot to sit during thunderstorms, his window seat. Logan's parents put it in when he was eight because he loved to look out the window. It wasn't a normal window seat. It was in his incredibly large bay window and was like the bottom of a couch. He had pillows on it and shelves on the walls around it. The shelves had pictures of them, their favorite books, candles, and one of the cushions in the seat lifted up to reveal a secret compartment that only Logan, Rory, and the builder knew about. Logan had asked the builder to make him something that he could hide things in, and the builder thought it was adorable and designed the hallow compartment.

The hiding place contained mementos from their lives and their favorite blanket. Rory watched as Logan opened the compartment, took out the blanket, and rearranged the pillows so that they could lie there and watch the storm. He motioned for he to come over to him. She crawled over to him and placed herself in their normal position. Logan was leaning against the cushions and she was lying between his legs with her back against his chest. He pulled the thick blanket over the two of them and wrapped his arms around her.

They laid there for a while just watching the storm. Listening to the thunder rumble and gazing as the lightening cracked and lit up the sky. Logan was unconsciously grazing the skin on her stomach as they watched. It was giving her goosebumps, but she loved it.


	2. Perfect

As she laid there in Logan's arms, watching the storm, she realized that she felt safer now than she ever had with Jack. During her entire relationship with Jack, she hadn't been as content as she had been for the past ten minutes with Logan. _Things are changing, we're changing._

Rory shifted and rubbed against Logan. She didn't know what she was doing to him, he was going insane having her in his arms. He loved holding her, being so close to her. They'd done this before, but something had changed after her debutante ball, that night had been amazing.

He looked up at the shelf and a picture caught his eye. It was a photograph of them. It had been taken a few months ago at the ball; neither of them had known that it was being taken.

They were dancing, she had her hands around his neck and he had his hands on her hips, holding her close. They were smiling and looking into each other's eyes. He remembered that night so well, it had been perfect.

He remembered her walking down the stairs holding onto her fathers arm. He remembered looking up the Cinderella staircase and having his breath catch in his throat when he saw her. When she reached him he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Rory, you look amazing, like the princess that you are." The rest of the night had been just as magical.

That night he thought to himself, "I can't believe that I'm lucky enough to be her escort tonight, I get to hold onto her all night. She's gonna remember this night for the rest of her life and I'm gonna be in those memories."

Rory realized that Logan was thinking about something, something that he liked because he had a smile on his face and his body was reacting to his thoughts as well. She shifted again but this time she moved herself out from between his legs and laid down next to him. Logan moved so that he was lying down next to her. They were both on their sides looking into each other's eyes.

She whispered to him, "what are you thinking about Logan?"

He looked into her eyes and saw that something had changed. Logan moved closer to her so that the space between them was almost nonexistent. He brought his hand up to her face, gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, he cupped her cheek with his hand and softly moved his thumb across her skin.

"You." His voice sounded full of love and at the same time desire, "I was thinking about the debutante ball and how when I saw you at the top of the stairs I couldn't breathe. You looked so beautiful, I wanted nothing more than to whisk you out of the room."

Logan watched her face when he revealed his desire from that night, her eyes lit up when she heard him. Her blue eyes met his in a telling gaze, "what was stopping you…"

His breath caught in his chest, _did I hear her right? Did she just ask what was stopping me?_ His voice came out with a hint of pain, "your boyfriend was stopping me Ace."

Rory brought her hand to Logan's face and touched him the same way he was touching her. Then she took his hand from her cheek and pressed it to her chest, he felt her heart beating furiously. "Do you feel that Logan?" she asked, "do you feel what you do to me? How my body reacts to you?" He nodded at her, "baby, this, my heart, has _always_ belonged to **you**."

When Logan heard the last thing she said, he closed the gap between them. As soon as their lips touched, he felt a spark, something he had never felt with anyone else. Rory responded instantly leaning into the kiss, she felt the spark too. Logan traced her lips with his tongue, hoping that she would let him deepen the kiss. She parted her lips and the passion that came out of the kiss made her body burn.

She felt his hands grasp her waist and roll her over so that she was underneath him. Normally she would have been scared out of her mind, but not now. Rory had finally admitted to herself what she'd known deep down all along, Logan was it for her. She wasn't scared because it felt right, it felt normal.

Logan suddenly pulled back, Rory groaned at the loss of contact. _This is going too fast, this is Rory! I don't want her to regret anything, I don't want to be to rebound guy…_

Rory looked into his eyes and saw so many emotions, desire, love, concern, confusion. "Logan, what's wrong? Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?"

He heard the pain in her voice, _she thinks that I don't want her. _He gently brushed the hair from her face. The feeling of his fingers on her skin made herfeel so content. He kissed her forehead, it was an act of love. When he spoke she heard the conflict in his voice, "no Ace, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact you were doing things too right, we're going too fast. You just had a fight with Jack, I don't want you to regret anything, or to act out of anger with him."

She was shocked at his response, she hadn't expected that. Suddenly she was angry with him. "You think that that's what this is? An act of revenge? That you're the rebound guy. God Logan do you know me at all! That is _not_ what this is." She moved away from him and leaned against the window, breaking all physical contact, "Did you not hear what I said before? I want _you_. I always have, I just never listened to what my heart was telling me. I never listened when my heart told me that it was taken, taken by you."

The anger in her voice was now accompanied with pain, he could hear the tears that she was fighting to hold back, "I felt more passion and love in the one kiss we shared then in all the kisses that I had with Jack." She paused to catch her breath, it was a fatal pause. The tears that she had desperately been trying to conceal fell from her eyes, "and it kills me that you think I only said what I did because I'm mad at Jack."

Logan watched her fall apart in front of him. He was ready to kill himself for causing her pain. _How could I doubt her, how could I think that she didn't feel the same way? What am I going to do to fix this?_ Logan found the strength he needed to speak to her, "baby I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said what I did. I know you hate me right now and want nothing to do with me, but I need to give you something, hopefully it will show you how I feel."

He crawled over to the secret compartment, lifted the door, and pulled out a CD. He put it in the CD player that they kept on the window seat, and let it play.

Rory was looking out the window avoiding Logan's eyes when she heard his voice. "Rory this is our song, I hope you like it…"

_**Maybe it's intuition **_

_**But some things you just don't question**_

_**Like in your eyes**_

_**I see my future in an instant**_

_**and there it goes**_

_**I think I've found my best friend**_

_**I know that it might sound more than**_

_**a little crazy but I believe **_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life **_

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love suicide**_

_**I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

_**Rain falls angry on the tin roof**_

_**As we lie awake in my bed**_

_**You're my survival, you're my living proof**_

_**My love is alive not dead**_

_**Today was gonna be the day**_

_**But they'll never throw it back to you**_

_**By now you should've somehow**_

_**Realized what you're not to do**_

_**I don't believe that anybody**_

_**Feels the way I do**_

_**About you now**_

_**And all the roads that lead to you were winding**_

_**And all the lights that light the way are blinding**_

_**There are many things that I would like to say to you**_

_**I don't know how**_

_**I said maybe**_

_**You're gonna be the one who saves me**_

_**And after all**_

_**You're my wonderwall**_

_**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish**_

_**I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope I'll be your love**_

_**Be everything that you need**_

_**I'll love you more with every breath**_

_**Truly, madly, deeply do**_

_**I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on**_

_**A new beginning**_

_**A reason for living**_

_**A deeper meaning**_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I want to lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**Hey, yeah yeah yeah**_

_**You got something so real**_

_**You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)**_

_**See material things**_

_**Don't matter to me**_

_**So come as you are**_

_**You've got nothing to prove**_

_**You won me with all that you do**_

_**And I wanna take this chance to say to you**_

_**What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)**_

_**What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me**_

_**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**_

_**You're all I need, oh girl**_

_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful**_

_**You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)**_

_**Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe**_

_**You taught me what love is supposed to be**_

_**You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me**_

_**I've never had a dream come true**_

_**Till the day that I found you**_

_**Even though I pretend that I've moved on**_

_**You'll always be my baby**_

_**I never found the words to say (words to say)**_

_**You're the one I think about each day**_

_**And I know no matter where life takes me to**_

_**A part of me will always be**_

_**A part of me will always be with you**_

_**15 there's still time for you**_

_**22 I feel her too**_

_**33 you're on your way**_

_**Every day's a new day... **_

_**15 there's still time for you**_

_**Time to buy and time to choose**_

_**Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this**_

_**When you only got 100 years to live**_

_**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.**_

_**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.**_

_**So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.**_

_**It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.**_

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life.**_

Rory couldn't breathe. The song was so perfect, it represented their relationship perfectly and showed how much he cared about her. She didn't know what to say so she did the only thing she could think of. She moved across the window seat until she was right in front of Logan and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster to let him know that everything was ok.

Then Rory remembered that what they were doing was what caused the fight in the first place. She pulled away from him. Logan looked at her with utter confusion, "Ace what's…" but then Logan saw her eyes, she was scared. Scared that he didn't believe her, scared that something bad would happen.

Logan pulled her down next to him and just held her in his arms. He realized that the way he felt about her was nothing simple, he knew what he had to do. After a few minutes he whispered in her ear the words that he'd wanted to say for so long, "Rory, I love you."

She felt his heart beating beneath her and knew that this was meant to happen. They were perfect for each other. Rory moved herself closer into him and felt his arms cling to her, she whispered, "I love you too Logan, more than you'll ever know."

Logan had been playing with one of her curls, twirling it between his fingers, _God I'm so lucky, I can't wait till everyone knows that she's mine_. He suddenly let go of her and got up to open the compartment one more time. Then just as quickly as he had gotten up, he was once again lying down, but this time she was in his arms like before, with him leaning against the wall and her lying in between his legs. her. Rory looked up at him, utterly confused. "Logan what was that?"

She watched as his infamous smirk appeared on his face, _I know that look; it usually means trouble or a surprise._ "Ace just trust me ok? I have a present for you. I was going to wait to give it to you as part of your Christmas present, but I want you to have it. Close your eyes and give me your hand."

Rory closed her eyes as she was told, but forgot to give Logan her hand. She felt his fingers gently brush the top of her skin, bolts of electricity shot through her body. He took her left hand and gently caressed it, making small comforting circles with his fingers. Logan than moved the hair away from her neck and nibbled that spot that literally made her knees weak. He placed gentle kisses up and down her collarbone, her mind was going wild now, she had completely forgotten about the gift.

Until she felt his hand running up her left arm and became aware of a new feeling on her middle finger. Rory looked down and sitting on her was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It had three stones, two diamonds on either side of a peridot, her birthstone. He watched her reaction and then watched her sit there in awe for a few minutes, just staring at her ring. Logan was so lost in her that he hardly heard her whispering, "Logan it's beautiful, I love it."

"That ring's beauty," he said softly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "is nothing compared to the beauty of the one wearing it."


	3. the next morning and dealing with Jack

A/N: Ok guys, I finally have a chance to write a proper note. I just want to apologize about not updating. I know that are annoying and frustrating, and believe me I really hate doing it. But, like I said, I had every intention of updating quickly. As for the gap between chapter 2 and chapter 3, this is a result of having no inspiration and a complete overload of school work. I really do apologize for it. Believe me, my best friends gave me hell for it and finally forced me to sit down and write something. I never intended to go so long without an update. Thanks to the 51 who put me on alerts, and the 26 who put this as a favorite, it means a lot to me.

I want to thank all the reviewers:

glamourgirl33, Jenny, Liza, ess3sandra, Westcoastlover08, rexsgirl29, ChickAlwaysDreamin, Demersal, anna792, fallingforGGguys,In Intellectual Distress, Iceprincess954, Hopes2High, shotswithMrsKim, Winny Foster, Tink, AuburnMistress, Gilmoregirl7878, Spinaround, Danger1Zone1988, just hidden, oywththpdlsalrdy, zetaphi7, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, Gilmorecrazed2010, livs1230,mrmp, Ace's Buddy, roxygrl694, brown-eyedgirl1309, citygrl, cosmopolitan, blazergrl17, Megan, mandysandy012, hellishrose, Jessica, Yasmin, SaRaH, Toomanyobsessions, Brooke, Aliaswolf, Koalababy, Finnlover, CoCaCoLa29, xanth75

livs1230: the songs that I used in Chapter 2 were;

_I Knew I Loved You, by Savage Garden_

_I'll Be, by Edwin McCain_

_Wonderwall, by Oasis_

_Truly, Madly, Deeply, by Savage Garden_

_What Makes You Different, by Backstreet Boys_

_Never Had A Dream Come True, by S Club 7_

_100 Years, Five for Fighting_

_Time of Your Life, Greenday_

Ok and now without further ado (by the way, it will not take me as long to update next time), oh someone asked if this was at Chilton or Yale, its at Chilton:

_Until she felt his hand running up her left arm and became aware of a new feeling on her middle finger. Rory looked down and sitting on her was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It had three stones, two diamonds on either side of a peridot, her birthstone. He watched her reaction and then watched her sit there in awe for a few minutes, just staring at her ring. Logan was so lost in her that he hardly heard her whispering, "Logan it's beautiful, I love it."_

"_That ring's beauty," he said softly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "is nothing compared to the beauty of the one wearing it."_

Rory smiled at Logan, kissed him, but didn't say anything else; she knew her actions said more than her would could. She leaned back into him and enjoyed the feeling of having his arms around her.

The gentle drumming of the rain against the windows lulled her to sleep. Logan felt her relax, heard her breathing even out, and knew that she had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Logan was jarred awake by the shrill of the phone. He tried to move but felt a weight on top of him; he opened his eyes and saw Rory lying there, still fast asleep. Logan gently moved her to the side and covered her with the blanket again.

After he answered the phone and heard the voice on the other end, he instantly wished he had ignored the call.

"Hello?"

"_Logan, its jack."_

"What do you want?"

"_I haven't been able to get hold of Rory; I'm really starting to get worried about her. Did you take her home yesterday?"_

Logan wanted to strangle him, _how can he possibly be worried about her, it took him 12 hours to call me, and he's the damn reason she's upset! _"Rory's fine Jack, don't worry about her, she's here with me."

"_Can I talk to her?"_

"No."

"_Why the hell not, she's my girlfriend, its important!"_

"I don't care if it's important or not, even if I wanted to let you talk to her, I couldn't. She's still asleep. But don't want you to talk to her."

"_Again, why the hell not!"_

"Because I have strong suspicion that you're the reason I found her crying her eyes out in an abandoned classroom yesterday!"

Logan hung up before Jack could respond. He knew it was only a matter of time before Jack made his way over to Logan's house; Jack would be let right in, he'd been on the "approved" list for years.

Logan called down to security to fix that issue. "Hey Carter its Logan. Look, I need you to do me a favor and put Jack on the "do not admit" list. I don't want him near this house anymore; I'm officially revoking his standing admittance pass."

"_Logan you sure you want to do that? Jack's one of you're best friends."_

"Yes I'm sure. He's not my best friend anymore; I don't want to be friends with a guy who hurt the most important person in my life."

"_What the hell did he do to Rory!"_

Logan chuckled; Carter loved Rory like a little sister and would do anything for her. "Down Carter. I don't know yet, but it can't have been good. I found her crying after school yesterday."

"_Jackass…Consider it done Logan. He won't be let in anymore. Give Rory a hug for me, ok?"_

"Thanks Carter, I will."

After he hung up, Logan went back over to Rory. Her eyes were open, she'd heard his conversation. He climbed back onto the window seat and took her in his arms. Rory nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Morning Ace. Sleep well?"

She moved her face slightly away from his neck, "mmmhmm. I slept very well."

Rory looked straight into his eyes, "Logan, why did you tell Carter not to let Jack in?"

He sighed, _at least she didn't hear me talk to Jack._ "Because, I know he's the reason you were upset last night and I don't want him anywhere near you."

"He called didn't he?"

"Yeah he did. He called last night too when you were in the shower, but I turned the phone off."

"thank you, I didn't want to talk to him." She paused and her eyes filled with panic. "Oh my god! I never called my mother, she must be worried sick!"

Rory bolted up to go get her cell phone. Logan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on top of him. "Ace, don't worry. I called Aunt Lorelai last night and told her you'd be here. She knows where you are, she's not worried about you."

He felt her relax into his arms, he loved holding her like this.

"Thank you Logan," she leaned up and softly kissed him on the lips. "I don't know what I'd do with out you."

Logan kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes, "me either Ace, me either…"

They both drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When Logan woke up a few hours later, he noticed that Rory wasn't next to him. He quickly scanned the room and found her on the couch with her cell phone. She was checking her voice and text messages.

He walked over to her and sat down. "What are you doing?"

"Checking messages. There's about twenty voice messages and a million text messages from Jack."

Logan saw her tense up when she thought about him. He hoped that she'd tell him what happened soon; he hated seeing her like this. Whatever Jack had done, it had to have been pretty bad for her to be so upset.

Rory looked over at Logan who was deep in thought. She knew that he was wondering what happened and that she had to tell him. _I just want to deal with Jack too._

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah Ace?"

"Can you drive me to school? I need to pick up something I left there yesterday and I don't want to go alone."

Rory knew that Jack had practice on Saturday and that they would run into him. She wanted to kill two birds with one stone.

"Sure Ace, why don't you go take a shower and get ready and then we'll go."

* * *

Logan parked the car next to the school and got out to open Rory's door. He automatically put his hand around her waist, protecting her. Rory leaned into him, grateful that he was with her.

They made their way through the halls to Rory's locker. When they passed through the intersection where Rory had found Jack the day before, she tensed up and moved closer to Logan, he tightened his grip, but said nothing to her.

He wanted to make sure that Rory felt safe, so he never broke contact with her. Even when they were at her locker, he kept his hand on her hip, rubbing small circles on her skin to comfort her.

Rory closed her locker and let out a sigh of relief. They had yet to run into Jack and she was somewhat thankful. While she walked with Logan, she put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her temple, reassuring her that everything was ok.

As the doors to the parking lot drew closer and the lot itself became visible, Logan felt her clench up in fear. His eyes quickly searched for the source, it became instantly apparent what the problem was. He was leaning against their car.

Logan turned her and took her into his arms. "Don't worry about him, I'm here with you, I wont let anything happen."

She whispered weakly, "I know."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

He put his arm around her waist again, pulling her close, she leaned against him again. They walked through the doors and out to the car.

Jack's head snapped up when he heard the doors to the school open. He got up and went over to Rory. He saw Logan's arm around her and gave him a look full of contempt.

"Rory, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Rory looked up at him, her eyes were full of hate. "Jack, anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Logan. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"This is none of his business. I want to speak to you alone."

San was getting angry, "I'm not going with you. You think this is none of his business?"

Jack let out an exasperated sigh, "duh!"

Logan pulled her closer to him, Rory smiled at him.

"I think Logan would find the conversation very interesting. I think he'd find the explanation of your saying that I didn't matter to you and how you've been cheating on me with Louise very interesting."

When Logan heard this he lost it, he let go of Rory and moved her behind him. "YOU WHAT! YOU CHEATED ON HER!"

He didn't hesitate before punched Jack's face. He heard the bone crack, but he didn't care. Jack deserved whatever he got.

Jack stumbled but didn't try to fight back. He knew that Logan was a better fighter than he was; he'd fought on Logan's side enough times to know that he didn't stand a chance, especially when it came to Rory. "What the hell Logan!"

"You deserve worse than that. I hope I broke your nose."

Logan turned away in disgust, held out his hand to Rory, and said, "come on let's go home. He's not worth it."

Rory took Logan's hand and began to walk away. Jack was angry at the whole situation and before he knew what he was doing, he said, "sure run to Logan, you always were his little toy. I wouldn't be surprised if you already gave it up to him."


	4. Hell aka Chilton

**A/N:** I know this isn't the longest chapter, but I had it written and wanted to post it. Thank you to all of the reviewers.

Spinaround, shotswithMrsKim, KeitaWolf, paulanka1, aanchal, sicklittlesuicide, anna792, cosmopolitan, SaRaH, Jen, livs1230, Yasmin, Hopes2High, Gilmoregirl7878, Katie, glamourgirl33, CoCaCoLa29, jojo26pink, just hidden, another stars hollow freak, yourlastkiss, nerd72494, fallingforGGguys, Jill – xO, Finnlover, zetaphi7,

Ok to answer a few questions:

**Gilmoregirl7878:** they weren't friends

**Aanchal:** I wont have Rory second guessing the situation, Jack is a jerk and is supposed to be that way

**Yasmin:** I don't know how much I'm going to write about their childhood, I might do some flashbacks, but something is coming up that will require a visit to the past

**glamourgirl33:** thank you for what you said, it means a lot; one of my friends writes, but it isn't fan fic, its stories about our lives at school, and I will thank my friends for you. No I don't have the song made, srry

**nerd72494:** I don't know how much longer I'll take it but I have a lot of ideas so it might be a while

**fallingforGGguys:** Yes Jack said that he thought that Rory cheated on him with Logan, and to squash and suspicions, she didn't. Its implied that they broke up the previous afternoon, therefore anything that happened with Logan the night before was fine. I will keep Logan like his is, don't worry

Now next chapter:

_Logan turned away in disgust, held out his hand to Rory, and said, "come on let's go home. He's not worth it."_

_Rory took Logan's hand and began to walk away. Jack was angry at the whole situation and before he knew what he was doing, he said, "sure run to Logan, you always were his little toy. I wouldn't be surprised if you already gave it up to him."

* * *

_

Rory and Logan stopped dead. She couldn't believe her ears, that he had actually said that about her. She saw Logan tense up next to her, she knew that he wouldn't let what Jack said go.

Logan felt Rory squeeze his hand, he looked at her, her eyes were clouded with rage. "Don't Logan, let me."

Logan smirked as Rory wheeled around on her heel, Jack was going to be in pain in the morning.

Rory stormed toward him. Her fury increasing with each step.

"How DARE you Jack, HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAD NO RIGHT! JUST BECAUSE _YOU_ SCREWED UP AND GOT CAUGHT, DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'VE BEEN CHEATING ON YOU! LOGAN IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE, HE HAS **ALWAYS** BEEN THERE FOR ME AND HE ALWAYS WILL BE!"

She paused to take a breath. Jack used this opportunity to mumble something that he didn't think anyone would hear, "yeah until you sleep with him…"

Logan's head snapped up and his eyes locked on Jack. "Say that again?"

Jack didn't care anymore, he knew he'd lost Rory and his best friend, he knew that he was going to get hurt no matter what. "I said, until you sleep with him. As soon as you get your way, you'll leave her and break her heart."

Logan didn't take his eyes off Jack but he spoke to Rory, he didn't want her here for this, "Rory, get in the car. Please."

Rory walked numbly over to the car, not looking back, the scene replaying in her head.

When was safely in the car, Logan let go of any semblance of restraint that he had left. He stormed over to Jack and didn't falter when he threw the punch into Jack's already broken nose and then his stomach.

Jack collapsed onto the ground from the pain, but stood back up and began to fight back. Logan easily dodged his advances and punched him again. Logan grabbed Jack by the collar and finally said something, his voice full of hate, disgust, contempt, and bitterness. "Don't you _EVER_ speak to her or about her like that again! You pathetic excuse for a human being. If I am lucky enough to be with her, I would never treat her like that, I'm not _you_."

He forcefully pushed Jack away, sending him into the wall, and then walked away.

Jack slowly sat up and called out to Logan, wanting to have the last word, "she's never going to be with you, you'll never win."

Logan just scoffed and without turning around said, "I already have."

* * *

The drive back to the house was silent, Logan knew that Rory was trying to digest what had happened, what Jack had said to her. 

After he parked the car in the garage, he leapt out and went to help her. He lead her back upstairs to his room and sat her on the couch while he got her more comfortable.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and just took her into his arms and comforted her. She broke down and let it all go. He felt her tears on his neck, it killed him to see her like this.

"Shhh Rory, it'll be ok, everything will be fine…"

She tried to speak between her sobs, "why did he say that? What did I do to deserve that?"

Logan pulled her back so could see his face, his voice was firm put loving, "Rory, listen to me. You did nothing to deserve what he said, he couldn't have been MORE wrong about you. He was just pissed that he lost you because of Louise. There are a million Louise's in this world, but Rory, your one in a million."

He just held her until she fell asleep. When he knew she was in a deep sleep, he picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs into his room. After he laid her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket, he stopped to look at her. She was worn out, both emotionally and physically, but to Logan, she had never looked more beautiful.

A strand of hair had fallen in her face, he gently tucked it behind her ear, brushing her cheek with his fingers. It was in that moment that he realized he didn't want to be without her ever again. He leaned down, kissed her forehead, and whispered to her, "I love you Ace, and I'm never going to let you go."

Logan turned the lights off and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door as he left; completely unaware that Rory had heard everything he said.

* * *

When the pulled into Chilton on Monday and got out of the car, Rory tensed up. Logan took her hand to reassure her as they walked in. She could feel people staring at her and she knew that they were talking about her and what had happened. 

While they were walking down the hallway Jack went past them, he had two black eyes and his nose was in splint. It was quite obvious that he had had the crap beaten out of him. Rory shot daggers at him with her eyes when he went by; he just looked at her with complete disgust.

Rory was thankful that she had all her classes with Logan, she was sick of hearing people speculate on what had happened. She had heard every rumor possible, none of them were remotely close to the truth.

Logan pulled her out of the room at the end of fifth period and took her to lunch. They sat down at their usual table and started talking with all of their friends, Rory was finally feeling better. Until Jack started walking towards the table with his lunch.

She grabbed Logan's hand under the table and squeezed it, he hadn't noticed Jack yet. Logan looked at her and heard the panic in her voice when she whispered, "Logan…"

His quickly looked around and saw what the problem was. Before he leaped out of his chair, he kissed her temple and soothingly said, "it'll be ok."

The other guys at the table saw the rage in Logan's eyes and before they knew it Logan was halfway across the cafeteria and headed straight for Jack.

Logan spat out, "Where do you think you're going?"

"_I_," Jack retorted with a condescending tone, "am going to eat lunch with my friends."

He tried to go around Logan, but he stopped him.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere near that table."

"Why? So you can protect your precious little toy from the harsh realities of life at Chilton? Did you forget that the people who sit there are my friends too?"

By this time, the rest of the guys were there. They all loved Rory like a sister and would do anything for her.

Mark finally spoke up, "We aren't your friends Peters. You lost us when you hurt Rory."

"You're picking her over me? What the hell is wrong with you, we never pick girls over friends."

Logan snapped back, "Rory isn't just a girl Peters. She's a friend and little sister. She was here before you and she'll be here after you. I swear to God if you ever treat her like you did again, I'll make sure you get more than a broken nose!"

"You and who else? You think I'm scared of the group standing behind you, they don't worry me at all. So I ask again, you and who else?"

"Me." Jack heard someone respond from behind him, his voice was laced with pure hatred.

Rory heard the person from across the cafeteria, she knew who it was without looking. Before she could stop herself, she was running across the room.

* * *

Cliffhanger, i know, i'm sorry, but it was too perfect. So who do you all think it is?


	5. Surprise

Thanks to all the reviewers, seriously you have no idea how nice it is to open my email and see so many responses:

KeitaWolf, citygrl, heartscoffee, cosmopolitan, sapphirestar11, yourlastkiss, Charming-angel291, another stars hollow freak, paulanka1, Kimmie, HPHGKCroar, jojo26pink, nerd72494, Hopes2High, CoCaCoLa29, Jill – xO, fox24, zetaphi7, rorypluslogan, mrmp, toomanyobsessions, riotgirllina, spinaround, Gilmoregirl7878, Gilmorecrazed2010, Jen, Yasmin, finnlover, Winny Foster, glamourgirl33, just hidden, gilmore16girl, StopEatingPasteSpecial, troryfan3007, spuffyluver, joellekyle0712, lucky2606, anna792, I-look-just-like-rory, Peachy-Smile, PhotoIzzy, Susie, astragail.

**A/N:** A few of you asked about who Peters was, I guess I didn't make it clear, that's Jack's last name.

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took me a while to get this out, many reasons, none of which you'll find interesting, but here it is. I know you're all DYING to know who it is, a lot of you actually got it right. Oh and there is a piece of information in this chapter that might cause a lot of you to get confused, **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _read the A/N at the end of the chapter,_** it will explain it. I'll even put a "see A/N" in the spot.

* * *

_By this time, the rest of the guys were there. They all loved Rory like a sister and would do anything for her._

_Mark finally spoke up, "We aren't your friends Peters. You lost us when you hurt Rory."_

"_You're picking her over me? What the hell is wrong with you, we never pick girls over friends."_

_Logan snapped back, "Rory isn't just a girl Peters. She's a friend and little sister. She was here before you and she'll be here after you. I swear to God if you ever treat her like you did again, I'll make sure you get more than a broken nose!"_

"_You and who else? You think I'm scared of the group standing behind you, they don't worry me at all. So I ask again, you and who else?"_

"_Me." Jack heard someone respond from behind him, his voice was laced with pure hatred._

_Rory heard the person from across the cafeteria, she knew who it was without looking. Before she could stop herself, she was running across the room. _

"Tristan!" She flung her arms around him and he took her into a hug. "I've missed you soo much!"

Tristan laughed as he separated himself from the girl. "I've missed you too Mary."

He turned back to Jack and said with malice, "you hurt her or any other girl in the school and you'll answer to me and Logan, got it?"

Jack stood there frozen in fear, all he could do was nod.

* * *

Tristan and Logan led Rory back to the lunch table, she was still in shock at Tristan's presence. It didn't last long though, as soon as they sat down she started pestering him with questions.

Logan put his arm around Rory's waist while she fired questions at Tristan.

"What are you doing here? When did you get back? Are you here for good? Do your parents know you're here?" She paused to take a breath and to slap him upside the head, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING!"

"OW! Mary that hurt!" He rubbed the back of his head and then grabbed her hand, "Geez where'd you get that ring, it hurts like hell."

Rory pointed at Logan. Tristan looked at Logan puzzled and whispered in his ear, "I thought that was her Christmas gift? Why does she have it now?"

Logan quietly answered, "I'll tell you later, I screwed up a little and needed to prove something to her."

Rory was getting annoyed, "Answer my question Bible Boy if you know what's good for you…"

Logan smiled at his girlfriend, "I'd do it Tristan, she hasn't had a lot of Coffee today."

Tristan's eyes bulged in fear, arguing with Rory when she hadn't had a lot of coffee was not a good idea. "ok, ok, ok. I'm back because Dad and Mom decided I'd paid my dues. I got back this morning and yes I'm here for good. My parents picked me up so I'm assuming they know I'm here. And I didn't tell you so that I could see the look on your face, I've missed you Mary."

Satisfied with the answers, Rory turned on Logan. "Did you know about this? I swear if you did, I may kill you in your sleep for not telling me!"

Logan glared at Tristan, "Ace, I swear on coffee I didn't know. He decided not to tell me either."

"Tristan how could you not tell us you were coming home! I could have used your help this weekend. Who knew you were coming back?"

Tristan smiled at Logan, he'd missed him too. "I wanted to surprise you too Huntz, as for this weekend," he pointed at Logan and Rory, "you two are filling me in later. My parents knew, Grandpa knew, Aunt Shira and Uncle Mitchum knew, and Aunt Lorelai and Uncle Chris knew."

"MY PARENTS KNEW!" Rory was ready to kill her parents and her Aunts and Uncles. "I'll kill them…"

"I second that Rory. I'm gonna give my parents and my Aunt and Uncle an earful for not telling me my cousin was coming back!"

"I asked them not to say anything, I missed you guys and wanted to surprise you."

Rory pouted, "they still could have told us our cousin was coming back home." **(SEE A/N)**

Tristan leaned over and whispered in Rory's ear, "how about I buy you three cups of coffee to make up for it?"

Rory squealed in delight and threw her arms around Tristan, "you're forgiven Bible Boy!"

Logan smiled at her, "Ace he promised you coffee didn't he?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "uh huh!"

* * *

Logan, Rory, and Tristan all had the same class together at the end of the day. The teacher was out so they had a study period and were talking to each other. They were so deep in conversation that didn't realize that the bell was going to ring.

The sound of the bell knocked them out of their cocoon. Tristan told Logan and Rory that he would meet them at their lockers.

When Logan and Rory reached the lockers, he turned her into the lockers, trapping her with his arms.

"Logan what are you—"

Before she could finish her question, Logan cut her off with his lips. Rory dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. This was the first time that they had been alone all day. She ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feel of it.

Logan put one arm around her waist and the other across her back, wrapping his hand into her hair. Rory shivered when he moved his hand up her back, inadvertently pulling her shirt out of her skirt. He started playing with her skin, rubbing circles on the small of her back with his hand, he traced her lower lip with his tongue and gently bit her lip. Rory moaned into his mouth at the contact, she felt like her knees were going to give out when his tongue darted into her mouth. Logan slowly backed her into the lockers.

After her back hit the cold metal, he broke away, needing air. Logan heard her whimper when he moved his lips away. He couldn't help but smirk at the reaction he got from her. He brought his mouth to her neck, sucking on her skin, gently biting her, not caring if he left a mark. The low moan coupled with his name that escaped from her lips, urged him on. He moved his mouth up to her ear and kissed the spot right behind her ear lobe that drove her crazy.

Rory's eyes rolled back into her head as she moved her head slightly, giving him more room to work. She was in heaven, she'd never felt like this before. When Logan's hand traveled down her leg, she felt like he was leaving a trail of fire on her skin. His hand stopped behind her knee, his thumb was once again tracing over her skin.

She slid one of her hands down his chest, playing with the fabric of his blazer; she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. He felt her hand slip under his jacket; her fingers were roaming across his chest, driving him crazy.

When Logan stopped kissing her neck to get some air, she decided to have some fun of her own. Rory began to attack his neck like he had attacked hers. Placing gently kisses along his jaw line, letting her fingers brush across the skin on his neck, nibbling on his earlobe. She heard let out a low guttural groan.

She was killing him, slowly and painfully killing him. Rory had no idea what she did to Logan. He had imagined what it would be like to kiss her for years, but nothing, absolutely nothing compared to what she was doing right now.

The two of them were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice someone approaching them until the person spoke.

"Hey Mary, if you expect to maintain that name, you might want to cool it before someone else catches you."

Logan and Rory jumped apart at the sound of Tristan's voice. He had the biggest smirk on his face after catching them. They were both struggling to catch their breath, Rory was the first one to regain to ability to speak.

"Jeez Tristan, way to scare the crap out of us! Make some noise next time, wont you!"

"Sorry Mare, I just didn't want anyone to catch you two going at it. They would be forced to add a Magdalene to that nickname of yours."

Rory walked over to Tristan and smacked him upside the head for the second time that day. "Can it Bible boy."

Logan wasn't paying any attention to what Rory and Tristan were saying, he was too busy staring at Rory. Her face was flushed and her hair was messed up, but she still looked amazing. _God my girlfriend is beautiful._ Logan froze, _girlfriend? Is she my girlfriend, we never talked about that._

Panic started coursing through his veins, _what if she doesn't think that we're dating, what if she thinks that I don't want to be her boyfriend? _A thousand similar thoughts starting racing through his mind. He needed to talk to her. Soon.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok let me make this PERFECTLY CLEAR Rory and Logan **_ARE NOT COUSINS!_** I repeat they are** NOT** cousins. Rory and Tristan are cousins, and Logan and Tristan are cousins. I know it sounds screwy but it works. I checked like 20 million times.

Rory's parents are Lorelai and Chris

Logan's parents are Shira and Mitchum

Tristan's parents are Elizabeth and James

Chris and Elizabeth are brother and sister, therefore Rory and Tristan are cousins

Shira and James are brother and sister, therefore Logan and Tristan are cousins

However, the three families are very close, so Rory calls Shira and Mitchum, Aunt Shira and Uncle Mitchum; and Logan calls Lorelai and Chris, Aunt Lorelai and Uncle Chris


	6. Telling Tristan

Thanks to the reviewers:

CoCaCoLa29, fallingforGGguys, astragail, HPHGKCroar, shotswithMrsKim, LHTDfan, gilmoregirlslover81591, Hopes2High, finnlover, just hidden, melako17, Nichole Thompson, SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney, zetaphi7, ggloverforever, -alternate-universe-princess-, central-gurl101, spinaround, glamourgirl33, Britt, Peachy-Smile, leopardgirl225,

* * *

_Rory walked over to Tristan and smacked him upside the head for the second time that day. "Can it Bible boy."_

_Logan wasn't paying any attention to what Rory and Tristan were saying, he was too busy staring at Rory. Her face was flushed and her hair was messed up, but she still looked amazing. God my girlfriend is beautiful. Logan froze, girlfriend? Is she my girlfriend, we never talked about that. _

_Panic started coursing through his veins, what if she doesn't think that we're dating, what if she thinks that I don't want to be her boyfriend? A thousand similar thoughts starting racing through his mind. He needed to talk to her. Soon.

* * *

_

Logan's convertible pulled up in front of Rory's house, Tristan was right behind him. They were stopping off so that Rory could grab the clothes and stuff that she would need while she stayed with Logan.

The trio made their way along the familiar path up to Rory's room. Like Logan, Rory and Tristan each had huge rooms, but Logan's was where they preferred to hang out because he had the door, the kitchen, and the huge guestroom.

When Tristan stepped into Rory's room the first thing he noticed was that little had changed. She still had the huge wall collage of pictures of them, her classic movie posters were still up, everything was the same.

He went over to the collage to see what pictures she had added. The first one that caught his eye was one from what he assumed was her debutante ball. _She looks beautiful; I wish I could have been there._ He studied the picture closely; he knew that Logan had been her escort. Logan had called Tristan to tell him that Jack, thankfully, would not be taking Rory. Neither of them were overly thrilled with Jack dating her, they didn't trust him. The picture captured everything from that moment, they were dancing. Logan had one arm around her waist and his other hand was playing with her hair; Rory's hand was on his chest next to her head, her eyes were closed. Tristan saw in that picture everything he had been seeing for the past sixteen years. _I'm glad they finally got a clue._

Logan saw Tristan staring at the picture from the ball, he walked over to his cousin, "she looked gorgeous didn't she"

Tristan turned his head and smiled at Logan, "yeah man, she did."

"What's going on with you two? Did you guys finally get it together?" his voice turned dark, "And what the hell was going on today with Jack?"

Logan smirked at his cousin, nothing had changed, still as protective of Rory as ever. "Tristan, slow down. One question at a time. I honestly don't know what's going on with her and I, I think that we're dating but we never made it clear."

Tristan's head snapped around, he glared at his cousin. "Logan I swear to god if you're doing one of those stupid "no-strings" deals, I'll kill you now. I wont let you do that to her."

"I would never to that to Rory! God Tristan how could you think that, you know I love her!"

"So what the hell did you mean when you said you never made it clear?"

"Long story, part of which will require answering your last question, which can only be done with Rory present. I'll tell you the rest later, needless to say, it was a long weekend."

Tristan saw the pain in his cousin's eyes, he wanted to be with her; he put his hand on Logan's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "it'll be ok man, I promise."

* * *

After calling all their parents (it only took one phone call since they were all at the Rorye business meeting and put the kids on speaker phone) and yelling at them for not sharing that Tristan was coming home, the teens settled in to do their homework.

Logan and Tristan didn't see the need to do it since they had off for two days for some teacher conference, but Rory pointed out that if they did it now, they would have most of tonight and the next to days to do whatever they wanted. Damn her logic.

Rory caught Tristan up in their government class and Logan caught him up in physics, since the other was completely useless in the other subject (i.e. Logan is bad at gov, Rory is bad at physics).

When all their homework was done and put away, they got comfortable and starting catching up on what had been going on in their lives. Tristan regaled them with tales of military school and Logan and Rory caught him up on the goings on of Chilton.

Tristan finally decided it was time that they share what had happened over the weekend, they had been avoiding it long enough.

"Ok guys, enough skirting around the subject. You two better start telling me what happened this weekend, and I don't want bits and pieces, I want all of it."

Rory looked at Logan, she was unsure of whether or not she could do this. He saw the hesitance in her eyes; he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "you can do it Ace, I'm here to help."

Rory's voice came out shaky and nervous as she started telling Tristan what had happened with jack. She left out all the intimate things that had occurred with Logan the night he took her home, she only said that Logan took care of her.

Logan was eternally grateful that she omitted what happened between them, he wanted to talk to her first before telling some of that to Tristan. Her voice started to break when she got to the part about the parking lot and the things that Jack had said about her. She paused to take a breath and regain control, but the tears flooded out.

Logan took her in his arms, hating that he again had to console her over this, hating that Jack had hurt her so badly. He looked over at Tristan, he knew the expression on his face. Tristan was seeing red and coming up with various ways to tear Jack apart limb by limb.

Rory had stopped crying, but Logan still held onto her, comforting her. He took over the story, making sure to emphasize how much he had beaten up Jack. The anger in Tristan's eyes lessened slightly when he heard that but, it flared up again when the full encounter at lunch was explained.

She watched her cousin's eyes as he took in everything that she and Logan had told him. The wave of emotion that coursed through him was overwhelming. Anger, protectiveness, rage, thankfulness (that Logan was there to protect her), fury. She saw it all in Tristan's eyes. She watched him clench and unclench his fists, run his hands through his hair. She knew he was going to break when he heard the full story.

When Logan finished, Tristan was silent. After a few minutes of him saying nothing, Rory whispered, "tris…"

Then she heard him mumble under his breath, "I'm gonna kill him…"

She smiled at that. He was always guarding her; she knew that she was like his little sister and that he would do anything for her.

She looked at the two guys in her life, the ones that she couldn't live without. _My protectors.

* * *

_

After telling Tristan the story, Rory was drained. Tristan put in their favorite movie while Logan and Rory sat on the couch. Logan was laying against the back of the couch and Rory had her back against the chest, his arms were around her waist.

About halfway through the movie Logan felt her breathing slow down and even out. She was asleep. He shifted and put one of his arms under her knees and the other on her back. When her arms were around his neck, he carried her upstairs and put her in bed. He shut the door on the way out, knowing that he and Tristan would be talking for a while.

When he got back downstairs, Tristan was deep in thought. He sat back down on the couch, waiting for Tristan to come out of his trance.

Tristan finally spoke, but his voice was barely audible, "I've never been so angry in my life."

Logan nodded, "I know how you feel."

They both looked at each other, Logan knew what was coming next.

"ok cuz, I know Rory left a lot of stuff out, care to fill me in?"

Logan put his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed, "where do I begin?"

"Start from when you got home from school."

So he did. "…after she kissed me I pulled away."

"why?"

"Do you remember today at lunch you asked me why she had her ring now and I told you that I did screwed up and had to prove something to her?"

"Yeah…"

"well this is the beginning of that stupid thing."

Tristan smiled at his cousin, "ah, continue then."

"I pulled away because I didn't want her to do what she was out of anger with jack, I didn't want to be the rebound guy."

He was about to continue when Tristan held up his hand, "Logan, _please,_ tell me that you didn't say that to her."

When Logan looked away, Tristan knew that he had. "man you are stupid…"

"don't need to tell me that."

"What happened and how'd you fix it?"

"She went into ranting mode."

"semi-ranting or full on angry don't mess with me ranting?"

"don't mess with me ranting"

"uh-oh, what'd she say?"

Logan told him and Tristan smiled. "that sounds exactly like something Mary would say…you still didn't tell me how you fixed it."

Logan got up off the couch, opened the compartment, and got the cd. He put it into the stereo and let it play.

Tristan listened to the mix that Logan made. All the songs fit their relationship perfectly. _This must have taken him forever. _He looked over at Logan; it was obvious that he was in his own world.

"Logan that song was amazing, I bet she loved it."

"she did, she kissed me, but then _she _pulled away."

Before Tristan could ask why, Logan answered, "she was scared that I didn't believe her. i had to prove to her that I believed her."

"how did you—"

Tristan stopped when Logan looked him right in the eye. "I told her that I loved her."

Logan's voice was so quiet that Tristan almost didn't hear him. When Tristan finally realized what Logan had said, his jaw dropped.

"you said what…?"

This time Logan was louder, "I told her I loved her."

Logan paused, "she said that she loved me too."

Tristan heard the happiness in Logan's voice, they loved each other. He'd been waiting for them to admit for years, but they were both too damn stubborn.

"wait a second, if you both love each then why are not clear about what you are to each other? And you still haven't told me why you gave her the ring."

"I gave her the ring after she told me she loved me. I thought that she should have it, after all Christmas was when I was planning on telling her that I love her anyway. I'm unclear about what we are because we never actually said that we were dating. The rain kinda put us both to sleep and by the next morning we were dealing with jack."

Tristan frowned. The way that they were acting in school today, her sitting on Logan's lap, the way they were looking at each other, the make-out session in the hallway against the lockers…he could have sworn that they were going out.

This was too much for him, he could handle his cousins loving each other, _thank god they aren't related…_¸but acting like that without knowing what they were to each, _that_ he wouldn't put up with.

"_Hold on_, you mean to tell me that you two were going at it in the hallway, something that Rory would _never **EVER**_ do, hence her nickname, and you aren't officially dating?"

The tone of Tristan's voice told Logan he was in trouble. _This is not good, I somehow managed to forget that he's her cousin too, a very protective cousin._ "Tristan look, I'm going to talk to her, as a matter of fact after what happened in the hallway today I freaked. I was looking at her arguing with you and I thought to myself, 'my girlfriend is beautiful'. But then I realized, she wasn't actually my girlfriend, and I panicked. I want nothing more than to be her boyfriend and her to be my girlfriend, my _only _girlfriend. I wanted to talk to her tonight, but seeing as she's fast asleep right now, that isn't going to happen."

Then Tristan said something that Logan would have never expected, "so what?"

"excuse me?"

"I said, so what. So what if she's asleep, go talk to her. I think that this is more important than her sleep right now, we have off tomorrow, she can sleep till noon if she wants. She's my cousin Logan, she's like my little sister, I'd do anything for her, I'd kill for her and you know that I would. And if you think that I would _hesitate _to kill you if you hurt her, you're sorely mistaken. I wont say it again, go talk to her. **Now.**"

Logan was in shock. Tristan had never spoken to him that way. To other people, yes, but never to him. He'd only ever heard him speak like that when Rory was involved. He remembered the first time he'd heard Tristan defend her with that voice, the memory still sent shivers down his spine. He had promised himself that he would never be on the receiving end of that voice. Now he was.

He didn't say anything to his cousin. He just got up and made his way up to his room.

* * *

She didn't hear him coming up the stairs but she knew the second he walked into the room. She could always sense when he was near her.

He walked across the room and sat down next to her on the bed but she kept her eyes shut. For a few minutes he just watched her sleep, he watched her chest slowly rise and fall with each breath, he just watched her.

Logan brushed a piece of hair out of her face, she turned on her side and slowly opened her eyes. Rory looked up at him.

"Hey…" her voice cracked slightly, she was still half asleep.

Logan leaned down and kissed her forehead, "wait here, I'll go get you some water."

When he came back he helped her sit up, she was beyond tired. He climbed onto the bed with her and put his arms around her. She took the water from him and leaned against his chest. He gently stroked her side. After she finished the water, Logan took the glass and placed it on the nightstand. Rory curled into him more. All Logan could think about was how good it felt, just laying here with her.

He knew he needed to talk to her about what was going on.

"Ace…?"

"yeah Logan?"

He took a deep breath, "we need to talk…"

Rory tensed up, that was the phrase that every girl never wanted to hear.

"talk?"

When Logan felt her tense up and heard her repeat "talk" the way she did, it occurred to him what he had just said to her. He pulled back and tried to look into her eyes. She wouldn't look at him.

"Ace, ace look at me!"

She hesitantly looked up at him. "Rory, I do **_not_** want to have _that _talk." Logan laughed, "Actually, I want to have the opposite talk."

"the opposite talk?"

Logan pulled them up and sat in front of her, taking her hands into his. "Rory, the other night, when I brought you home, a lot of stuff happened that we never talked about. We fell asleep that night and the next morning and up until now we were dealing with Jack."

"Logan, what do you mean?"

"Ace, we never talked about what we are. I never asked you the question that's been burning in my mind since you pushed me into the sandbox when I took your Popsicle."

Rory didn't say anything, she just kept her eyes on him; she knew that Logan was trying to get up the courage to ask whatever it was he was going to ask her.

He looked into her eyes and when he saw the softness in them, he found the courage he needed.

"Rory," he asked softly, "would you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**A/N:** ok there wasnt much Rogan action in this chapter but, i wanted to post it. This is seriously the longest chapter ever. it was like 8 pages.

Review guys, b/c the more reviews i get the more inclined i am to post another chapter and the longer it may be...


	7. Homecoming

glamourgirl33, Hopes2High, KeitaWolf, ggloverrl, Kimmie, -alternate-universe-princess-, jojo26pink, Peachy-Smile, central-gurl101, beautifulsoul09, SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, mrmp, just hidden, leopardgirl225, rexsgirl29, hellishrose, spinaround, Logan Lova, Sara Dunn, LeoAngeldust

**A/N: **I'm so sorry this took so long guys, I had no intention of waiting this long. There was an Aristotelian confluence of events that conspired against me getting this out. Computer difficulties, lack of inspiration, lack of time. Anyway here's the next chapter.

* * *

_Rory didn't say anything, she just kept her eyes on him; she knew that Logan was trying to get up the courage to ask whatever it was he was going to ask her._

_He looked into her eyes and when he saw the softness in them, he found the courage he needed. _

"_Rory," he asked softly, "would you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

_

When Rory heard the words leave Logan's mouth, she became speechless. She didn't know how to answer him. So she went with the first thing that came to mind. Rory pulled Logan forward and crashed her lips onto his, kissing him fiercely for a few seconds and then drawing back.

"What kind of question is that?" Rory asked, pretending to be annoyed, "of course I'll be your girlfriend you idiot!"

Logan smiled, _god I love this girl. _"Good, because Ace, I want to be able to do this whenever I want." He pulled her into another kiss, this one was gentle, loving.

It wasn't long before they fell asleep, Logan's arms were around Rory, holding her, protecting her. They stayed like that for the whole night, not moving once, they were both finally happy.

* * *

(A Few Weeks Later, the day Logan, Rory, and Tristan's parents come home)

It was early in the morning, Rory knew that in a few minutes Logan's alarm would go off and they would have to leave the warm bed and get ready for school. She hated leaving the bed in the morning, everything was always perfect when Logan's arms were around her at night. Rory cuddled closer to Logan, her head and hand were resting on his bare chest, her fingers were gently brushing across his skin.

Logan pulled her closer, wrapping his arm more tightly around her waist. He was awake, he had been for a while, he loved watching her when she was sleeping.

They both didn't want this day to come. Their parents were returning from their month long business trip today and that meant things were going to change. Logan had gotten so used to having Rory there constantly that he couldn't begin to imagine what life would be like without her. He loved the routine they had developed.

Every morning the alarm would go off and she would roll over and smack the snooze button, Logan would lay there for another few minutes before untangling himself from her arms and went downstairs to put the coffee on. When the coffee was ready, he would bring two mugs upstairs. Rory would just be getting out of the shower, then it was Logan's turn.

Logan loved getting out of the shower in the morning, he would just watch her get ready. She always wore her favorite silk "dressing" robe (a gift from his mother) which ended in the middle of her thigh, showing off her legs. Her hair would be slightly damp and curling around her face, drying while she put her makeup on. The part he loved the most occurred after they had both gotten dressed. Rory would put all of her jewelry on, except the necklace. She always let Logan put that on her. The entire routine, full of everyday actions, made him incredibly happy because it had melded their two lives together.

And now it had to end.

Rory would have to start living at home again, with her family. The only reason they had been allowed to "live" together for this long was that their parents knew that the two hated being alone when their parents were on trips, especially the extended trips, and let Rory stay at Logan's.

But as of 5:20 PM all three sets of parents would once again be in Hartford, ending Logan's illusion of what life would be like when he and Rory were living together.

Logan realized after the first morning that they would be together forever, that eventually they would carry out this same routine in their apartment during college, in their house when they were married. He saw all of it when he looked at Rory, he saw his future.

He could see himself going down on one knee and proposing to her in the middle of their favorite garden on a summer night. He could see her walking down the aisle towards him, her graduating from college, he could see them telling their parents that they were going to be grandparents. He saw it all when he looked into Rory's eyes.

The buzzing of the alarm jarred him back to reality. He began to carry out what would most likely be the last occurrence of their morning routine for a long time.

When he stepped out of the shower he saw that Rory was zoned out in front of the mirror. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Rory leaned back into his arms, committing the feeling to memory for later. "I was thinking about tonight and tomorrow. About how I don't want to leave you, leave this feeling. I love being here with you, kissing you before I go to sleep at night and when I wake up in the morning." She closed her eyes and softly said, "I love you Logan."

Logan turned her in his arms and looked her in the eye, "I love you too Rory." She saw it in his eyes when he slowly brought his lips down to meet hers, she felt when he gently kissed her, she knew they were in love.

* * *

The couple made it threw the school day on autopilot, both were barely there. Their friends knew that Logan, Rory, and Tristan's parents were returning from Europe today and that Rory and Logan's relationship was going to change because for the first time since getting together, they were going to be apart.

The car was silent as the three drove to the airport in Logan's convertible. Rory was sitting in the passenger seat as Logan drove; she had her sunglasses on and was staring out the window. Every so often Logan would look over and saw a tear slip down her cheek from behind the dark lenses.

Tristan watched the two from the backseat; he knew this was killing both of them and for the first time in his life, he hated all of their parents for coming home.

* * *

The three were standing on the tarmac waiting for the plane to land. Rory was leaning against Logan's chest with her arms around his waist while he rubbed her back to soothe her.

As the plane door opened and their parents appeared, Rory put her "society" smile on. She didn't want her parents to know that she didn't want them home.

Lorelai, Chris, Shira, Mitchum, Elizabeth, and James walked over to their children, all of them were happy to be home. As they got closer they saw that something was wrong, all three of the kids had their society smiles on, the smiles which only family and the other two teens could see through.

Lorelai's eyes went instantly to her daughter; she was shocked that Rory was clinging to Logan. Usually Rory ran to her when the plane landed. When she looked closely, she could see the tear stains on Rory's cheeks that were almost perfectly concealed by her makeup.

The other five parents noticed Rory's unusual behavior as well. Shira looked into her son's eyes, and saw that they were filled with resentment.

When they finally reached their children, no one knew what to say. Tristan finally broke the silence, "welcome home guys. I'm sure your exhausted why don't we get going?"

Lorelai turned to Rory, "you ready to go home Rory?"

Rory looked up at her mother, "home?"

"yes home, you know that place where you've lived for 17 years?"

Rory's eyes went cold, "that's not my home…"

* * *

**A/N:** Read and Review, if i get a certain number of reviews, you'll get the next chapter faster.


	8. AN

Hey guys, look I am soooooooooooooo sorry about the lack of updates, but I have a good excuse. My laptop got a virus and kept crashing every time I turned it on so I couldn't get to the stories. I finally got it working long enough to put the stories on my flash drive so I can work on them on my desktop.

Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to write much, if I can write at all, over the next two weeks. For those of you who are in high school or have graduated, AP exams are for the next two weeks and you know that means massive studying. Believe me I'd much rather write than study for the 4 exams I have to take but I want to do well on them.

Again, I'm really sorry about the lack of new chapters, but I have a billion ideas in my head and I promise that as soon as AP's are over, I will update.

Court


	9. Realization

OMG, I am sooooooooooooooo sorry! I didn't even realize how long it had been since I updated. I feel horrible about this. I had major writers block and just didn't feel like writing, plus my evil laptop finally succumbed to the dark side and died. I really appreciate all of the reviews from the last chapter and all of the good luck wishes for my exams, they worked well I scored well on them. Here's the next chapter, it isn't long, but it's the best I could do with overcoming writers block. Oh, and for all the readers of **Timing**, unfortunately I think im going to delete that story. I no longer want to write it and its become a chore to even attempt to write. I will try and get another Trory up soon. Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

_The three were standing on the tarmac waiting for the plane to land. Rory was leaning against Logan's chest with her arms around his waist while he rubbed her back to soothe her. _

_As the plane door opened and their parents appeared, Rory put her "society" smile on. She didn't want her parents to know that she didn't want them home. _

_Lorelai, Chris, Shira, Mitchum, Elizabeth, and James walked over to their children, all of them were happy to be home. As they got closer they saw that something was wrong, all three of the kids had their society smiles on, the smiles which only family and the other two teens could see through. _

_Lorelai's eyes went instantly to her daughter; she was shocked that Rory was clinging to Logan. Usually Rory ran to her when the plane landed. When she looked closely, she could see the tear stains on Rory's cheeks that were almost perfectly concealed by her makeup. _

_The other five parents noticed Rory's unusual behavior as well. Shira looked into her son's eyes, and saw that they were filled with resentment. _

_When they finally reached their children, no one knew what to say. Tristan finally broke the silence, "welcome home guys. I'm sure your exhausted why don't we get going?"_

_Lorelai turned to Rory, "you ready to go home Rory?"_

_Rory looked up at her mother, "home?"_

"_yes home, you know that place where you've lived for 17 years?"_

_Rory's eyes went cold, "that's not my home…"

* * *

_

The words echoed through the silence, stinging everyone's ears. Lorelai looked like someone had just punched her in the stomach; her daughter didn't want to go with her to the home she worked so hard to create. Christopher put his arm around Lorelai's waist to comfort her, and they both watched as tears rolled down their daughter's cheeks.

Logan took Rory into his arms and whispered soothing words into her ear; he hated seeing the girl he loved in this much pain and he knew there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He took Rory's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, letting her know that everything would be alright.

Shira and Mitchum Huntzburger watched their son take Rory, the girl they loved like their own child, into his arms. It was quite obvious to them that the two teenagers had finally realized what the others had known for years, that they were in love with each other. All of the adults knew that it was only a matter of time until something resulted in this life changing realization, after all, Rory and Logan were perfect for each other.

Lorelai finally regained her voice and broke the silence that had settled on the group; her eyes filled with anger and went straight to Rory and Logan, "Not your home? Not your home! If that isn't your home then I'd sure as hell like to know what is!"

Rory lifted her head from Logan's chest and met her mother's steely gaze. She said nothing, knowing that her mother was going to continue speaking.

"Your father and I worked so hard to make sure that your childhood had everything ours hadn't; caring parents, warmth, love, friends, freedom. We gave you everything you could ever want or need and more, you wanted for nothing!" Lorelai paused, her voice started breaking, the tears became evident as she continued, "And now you have the nerve to say that it isn't your home. What did I do, what did we do, to drive you away from us."

Rory closed her eyes and let her mothers words sink in, she let the hurt that she had caused her parents sink in and meld with the pain she was feeling. She struggled to find the words she needed. "You…you let me fall in love," she moved her hand to Logan's chest, "and get used to being with Logan all day, every day for a month. Our lives fused together and now, I don't want to be away from him."

When Rory moved her hand to Logan's chest, a ray of sunlight hit the ring he had given her and the jewel glinted in the afternoon sun. And then they saw it. They saw that Logan and Rory were fighting so hard not to break down as the life they had created over the past month was torn apart; Lorelai and Chris saw the anguish in their daughter's face and the love in Logan's. Lorelai realized that, as much as Rory's words had hurt, Rory was speaking out of pain and heartbreak and that she didn't mean them.

The limo that was meant to take them home pulled up behind Logan's convertible, signaling that the group needed to move on. The Hayden's watched as Logan led Rory to the car and heard her whisper to him through her tears, "take me home…"

Logan looked at Tristan, who nodded, knowing that the two needed to be alone. He climbed into the driver's seat, started the car, and drove off towards home.

Tristan turned to his parents and motioned to the limo. It was time for an explanation and he didn't want to give it in public. Plus, he needed a drink.

After the bags were loaded and everyone had climbed inside the limo, Tristan looked around at the six adults who meant the world to him and said, "You've missed out on quite a month…"

* * *

Logan pulled into his long driveway and parked the car in the garage. He looked over at Rory and contemplated how to get her into his bedroom without waking her up, she had fallen asleep as soon as the hit the highway. He got out of the car, walked up to the side of the house, and opened the secret entrance to his room that Rory always used. It was the fastest and most inconspicuous way of getting into the house. Logan propped open all of the doors that he would have to go through and then headed back down to the car.

He gently lifted his sleeping girlfriend out of the seat and took her into his arms. Logan carefully carried her into the house, kicking each door closed as he went through it, ensuring that no one could follow them. He laid her down on his bed, their bed, and looked at her beautiful face. She was everything he could have ever hoped for in a girlfriend and more. She was his angel.

Logan heard a car door slam, signaling that his parents were home. He quietly went downstairs to the main part of his room and quickly locked the door that linked his room to the main part of the house. He and Rory needed to be alone, to savor what would most likely be their last night together, his last night with his angel.

* * *

Read and Review please


	10. Note

Ok don't hate me….

I know its been forever since ive updated and I promise I haven't forgotten about this story, I've just had no motivation or ideas. Plus, I got some not nice messages about the last chapter so I didn't really feel like writing anything. I do this for fun and when people tell me that im not being true to the show I get frustrated because its my story and my imagination.

I have a chapter in progress right now and I will try to get it up as soon as its decent, but im also working on a paper for AP Lit on Sound and the Fury, so that might drain me.

Have patience and I will update soon.

Court


	11. Love, Passion, Perfection

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and sent words of encouragement. It really meant a lot to me to see that so many people liked the story. I've never written anything before so its nice knowing that I don't suck. Again, I apologize for not updating sooner, but hopefully, it was worth the wait.

I'm warning you people this chapter is **major M**, im going to boost the rating after this to M, so if your not comfortable reading M, don't read this story anymore.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

_Logan heard a car door slam, signaling that his parents were home. He quietly went downstairs to the main part of his room and quickly locked the door that linked his room to the main part of the house. He and Rory needed to be alone, to savor what would most likely be their last night together, his last night with his angel._

* * *

The next afternoon, Logan snuck out to get some food and coffee for them. When he opened the secret entrance about an hour later, he was greeted with the sound of music blasting through his room. He shook his head, thankful that his room was soundproofed and that his parents couldn't hear the noise.

When he walked into the room, he was greeted with a sight that made him lose all concentration. Rory was in pair of shorts and a tight razor back tanktop, dancing around the room to the music. Logan had forgotten that Rory used to take dance lessons and was really good at it. The fast part of _La Vie Boheme_ came on and Rory shook her hips in time with the beat, driving him crazy. He stayed quiet and just watched her dance with such precision and skill. When the song changed to _What is this Feeling_ from Wicked, he smiled more. Her voice penetrated the room as she moved with the lyrics.

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame,_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes!:Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing_

_For your face_

_Your voice_

_Your clothing_

_Let's just say - I loathe it all_

_Ev'ry little trait, however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure and strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long!_

Near the end of the song she took a wrong step and stopped and waited until she could count in again, he took this opportunity to come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Rory jumped back at his touch, "god! Logan! Way to scare the crap out of me!!"

He kissed up her neck and whispered in her ear, "sorry babe, I was enjoying the show." He stop speaking while nibbling on her ear, she let out a low moan, Logan smirked, "you haven't lost your skill."

Rory turned in his arms and he pulled her closer to his body, wanting to feel her against him. She let herself melt into him, loving what he was doing to her. She broke away for a second and took a deep breath, "Logan," he kept nibbling on her skin, "Logan, I'm all sweaty and gross…"

He lifted his head, "good point, lets go."

Logan lifted her off the floor and carried her to the bathroom, making sure not to hit her head on any furniture or walls. He skillfully maneuvered them into the doorway and gently set her down on the countertop.

Rory watched him effortlessly move around the room, turning on the water, the speakers for the music, taking out the towels, she finally asked him, "Logan, exactly what do you think your doing?"

"You said that you were all sweaty and gross, so, we're going to shower so that your not sweaty and gross."

Her eyes followed him as he walked over to her and stepped between her legs. Logan put his hands on her hips and pushed himself against her, causing her to moan in pleasure. His lips moved skillfully down her neck, driving her crazy.

When the shower was hot enough, Logan took off Rory's remaining clothes and led her into the spray of water; he smiled when her face instantly relaxed. The sight of water running down her perfect skin, was driving him crazy, he didn't know how he was going to control himself with her.

Rory knew that Logan was having problems maintaining his self control, and so was she. She stepped toward him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him and pulling him close to her. His hands instantly went to her soft, slick skin, he wanted to touch as much as possible, to drive her crazy.

He pushed her against the wall and started to nibble on her neck, slowly kissing his way down her body, he had almost reached his goal when she pulled his head back, _I knew I was going to fast, now shes probably mad at me_.

Rory pulled him up, and Logan saw that her eyes were filled with desire, need, passion. "Logan…" her voice came out strained, he knew that he had made her that way, "…lets go upstairs."

He quickly turned off the water, wrapped her in a big towel, and carried her upstairs, placing her gently onto his bed. Logan kissed her passionately and then sat up to look at Rory, her skin was covered in goosebumps from when the air hit her warm body, and her hair was splayed around her on the pillow, she looked beautiful to him.

Logan rested his body on top of hers and started to kiss her again, gently running his finger tips across the sensitive part of her body, knowing that it would make her squirm in pleasure. He wanted this to be perfect for her, perfect for them, he wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

Rory's mind was clouded with desire as Logan's lips danced across her skin, making her want nothing more than him. She was so focused on the feelings that were coursing through her, that she didn't notice where his lips where headed.

Logan knew that she wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, so he cautiously flicked her clit with his tongue. When she moaned his name, he knew that he could continue. He wrapped his arms around her legs, holding her thighs apart while he devoured and teased her. His tongue skillfully explored her before he sucked her clit into his mouth.

Rory's inability to stay still and the increase in moans, told Logan that she was close, if not already on the edge of an intense orgasm. He doubled his efforts and slipped two fingers inside of her, instantly finding and playing with her g-spot. Within seconds Rory shook uncontrollably with pleasure, moaning Logan's name over and over again, until she collapsed back into the bed.

Logan gently pulled out his fingers and slid up next to her, taking his beautiful girlfriend into his arms. After a few minutes, when Rory was able to think again, she slipped out of his arms and straddled herself on his lap. Logan groaned and his eyes instinctively closed, his hands going to her hips to keep her there.

Rory leaned down to his ear, making sure to rub against his prominent erection in the process, and whispered, "ooooh, do you like that Logan?"

She nipped his earlobe with her teeth before continuing, "what do you want me to do?" She ground her hips in a circle against his, a wave of pleasure surged through her when his thick penis touched her clit.

Logan opened his eyes to take in the sight of his girlfriend, his voice was deeper than she had ever heard it, "baby," his hands caressed her skin, "I want you to do whatever you want."

Rory smirked, "so you'd be ok if I just…", she moved her leg as if to get off of him, "got off?"

Logan grabbed her hips and pulled her back down, "Ace…"

"yes MAC?"

Logan smirked right back at her, "you're the devil incarnate. You know, two can play at that game." He pushed his hips up into her, making sure hit a certain spot, and then pulled back.

Rory whined in protest, "loooogaaann…."

"Yeah Ace?"

Her voice was breathy and strained, "…please"

Logan pulled her down onto his chest and nipped her neck, he gently rolled them over and softly kissed her lips, giving her the most loving kiss he ever had. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and responded with passion and love, she wanted him, more than anything she wanted to be with him. He knew she was having difficulty saying things, that she had never felt like this and didn't know how to handle it, he brushed a piece of hair aside and caressed her face, "what do you want baby, what do you need?"

Rory looked up into his eyes, and the instant she saw the love in them, all feelings of hesitancy were gone. It felt right, they weren't rushing, it was time.

She reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the condoms that she knew were stashed there. She quickly pulled of Logan's boxers, slid the condom onto him, and whispered into his ear, "I want you Logan, I need to feel you."

Logan positioned himself above Rory, and for the first time in his life he felt nervous. He knew that this would be nothing like he was used to, he was used to sex, but with Rory, he knew that it would be so much more, that it would be special, that he would be making love to her. And he wanted that. He slowly pushed into her a little and then stopped.

Rory looked up at him questioningly and with concern, "Logan?"

He kissed her forehead, "shh, Ace its fine."

He looked down at her, kissed her lightly, "I love you Rory." When his lips crashed onto hers again, Logan quickly pushed himself inside of her. He heard her whimper in pain, he hated that he had to do that to her. Logan pulled back from the kiss and brushed away her tears while whispering words of comfort to her, "baby, im so sorry…."

He kissed her again lovingly, "shh, baby, im here."

Logan just let her relax and comforted her while she got used to the new feeling. After a few minutes, her pain subsided and Rory felt her desire come back with vengeance, she wanted more. She wiggled her hips and shuddered at the sensations that ripped through her body, "Logan, pleeaasee…"

A smirk spread across his face when he heard his girlfriend beg him, he knew what she wanted. He slowly started moving in and out of her, making sure to rub against her g-spot each time, sending a shiver through her body. Rory's hands gripped the sheets as she moaned, "Logan, faster…"

Logan increased the pace of his hips, hoping to satisfy Rory's pleas for more. Without warning Rory started shuddering uncontrollably and her walls clenched around him, almost sending him over the edge. But Logan held onto his self-control, he wanted to make this memorable for her, they weren't done just yet.

After Rory had come back from the stratosphere, Logan gently rolled over onto his back, switching their positions. His hands lightly touched her legs and brushed against her breasts, she trembled under his caress.

"Logan?" Rory looked at him in confusion, she didn't know why she was on top of him, why he hadn't let go when she had.

"I want you to be on top Ace, I want you to be in control and drive yourself crazy."

A look of panic swept across her face, "Logan, I don't know what…"

He cut her off. "Baby, there is no set way to do things. I just want to see you on top of me. Do whatever you want, experiment, make yourself go nuts."

He pulled her down and kissed her to reassure her that it was ok, and then whispered to her, "make me go insane baby."

When Rory slowly started to move her hips back and forth, her eyes snapped open, in shock about how different it felt being on top. It was a different feeling, another kind of pleasure that raced through her veins. She soon started to move her hips faster, loving the control she had. Logan's fingers were rubbing the inside of her thighs, her senses were in overdrive trying to process everything that was happening. When Logan touched his thumb to her clit, she nearly jumped off of him in shock, but instead, a low lust-filled moan escaped from her lips, "oh god, Logan…"

Rory lifted her hips and slowly slid off of Logan, contracting her muscles as she moved, and stopping only when the tip of his penis was inside her. Then she pushed herself back down. She watched as Logan's head snapped back, _Oooo, he likes that…_

She continued doing this until she needed to feel more. She leaned back and rested her hands on his legs for balance, and then started moving her hips quickly back and forth again. Logan watched as Rory drove herself insane on top of him; her eyes were completely rolled back into her head, her fingers had vice grips on his legs, and her mouth was open as she gasped for breath. Her moans got louder and louder as she got faster and faster, until she screamed in pleasure and her eyes snapped open.

Logan couldn't hold on any longer, the sight of Rory on top of him, riding out the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced, was too much. He let go and Rory collapsed on top of him as they both finished.

He gently pulled out of Rory and disposed of the condom, smirking when she whimpered in protest. Logan quickly climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, pulling the blanket up around them, knowing they would sleep for the night. Logan couldn't stop thinking about how perfect it had been, he only hoped that she enjoyed it as much as he had.

Rory's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Logan?"

Logan turned to look at his girlfriend, whose head was currently nestled into the crook of his neck, "yeah Ace?"

"I just want to…I don't know how to…"

Logan brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, "baby what is it?"

She took a deep breath and quietly said, "thank you Logan."

He looked back in shock, "thank you? What are you thanking me for?"

Rory blushed and tried to hide her face. Logan stopped her and turned her chin so she had to look at him, "hey, no hiding. Look at me Ror, what are you thanking me for?"

"For making that so perfect for me…"

Logan was stunned at what she said, "Rory, you don't need to thank me. You deserved nothing short of spectacular, it's my job to make you happy, to make you feel amazing. And besides, I loved every second of it.

Rory smiled and rested her head back on Logan's shoulder, "I love you Logan Elias Huntzberger."

Logan smiled and rubbed the small of her back, "I love you too Lorelei Leigh Hayden."

* * *

Please review!!! 


	12. Facing Lorelai

So I officially suck for not updating this for almost two years. I never forgot about it, I just lost the ability to write what I thought you all deserved. It's been a big two years. I graduated from high school and started college. I promise I'm going to try harder to update more frequently.

Also, thank you to everyone who kept reviewing and reminded me about this story. It was nice to see that people are still interested in it.

Enjoy!!

*********************************

_Rory's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Logan?"_

_Logan turned to look at his girlfriend, whose head was currently nestled into the crook of his neck, "yeah Ace?"_

"_I just want to…I don't know how to…"_

_Logan brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, "baby what is it?"_

_She took a deep breath and quietly said, "thank you Logan." _

_He looked back in shock, "thank you? What are you thanking me for?"_

_Rory blushed and tried to hide her face. Logan stopped her and turned her chin so she had to look at him, "hey, no hiding. Look at me Ror, what are you thanking me for?"_

"_For making that so perfect for me…"_

_Logan was stunned at what she said, "Rory, you don't need to thank me. You deserved nothing short of spectacular, it's my job to make you happy, to make you feel amazing. And besides, I loved every second of it. _

_Rory smiled and rested her head back on Logan's shoulder, "I love you Logan Elias Huntzberger."_

_Logan smiled and rubbed the small of her back, "I love you too Lorelei Leigh Hayden."_

*********************************

As the sun peaked through shades early the next morning, Rory slowly stirred awake in Logan's arms. She laid there for a while, digesting the enormity of what had happened the night before, the fact that she and Logan's relationship had changed forever. He had been so perfect to her, so kind, so considerate, so loving, she couldn't imagine a better "first time" than the one that she had experienced the night before. She became aware of Logan's body pressed up against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. Rory carefully turned to face her boyfriend, he looked so peaceful and content in his sleep. He was vulnerable, open, something that Rory had only ever seen when they were together.

It was only then that Rory truly realized what she and Logan had done the night before. "Oh my god, I need to go home, I need to talk to Mom."

Panic swept through her, she promised Lorelai years ago that she would tell her when this was going to happen, that she wouldn't keep it a secret from her mother. This would kill Lorelai if she didn't talk to her right away. Rory carefully removed herself from her boyfriend's arms and quietly got dressed. She was about to leave the room when she remembered Logan. If she left without telling him, he would think that she regretted last night and panicked and ran away.

Rory tip toed across the floor to the desk and carefully wrote a note to Logan explaining where she was and that she would be back later. She placed it on her pillow and gently kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

*********************************

When Rory safely reached the staircase to the outside world she pulled out her cell phone and called the only person that she could think of.

"Hey it's me. Can you do me a favor? Can you come pick me up at Logan's and take me home?"

"Sure Mary, but why isn't Logan taking you?"

"I'll explain when you get here, can you please just come?"

"Yeah, stay there."

A few minutes later Tristan's car pulled up in front of the Huntzberger mansion and Rory quickly exited the side door and jumped into the car. Tristan Dugray was not a stupid person, he could see the conflict on his cousin's face and he knew that something had to seriously be bothering her if she didn't have Logan drive her home.

"So cuz, would you care to tell me why your doting boyfriend is not the one driving you home right now? Or why you are going home at all right now after what happened yesterday?"

Rory let out a sigh and leaned her head against the window of the Porsche. At first she had her eyes closed but she kept seeing images of the night before flash in her mind. She looked at Tristan, he always acted more like a big brother than a cousin, protecting her from harm, making sure that she was safe. _How am I supposed to tell him that I had sex and I'm scared and need to talk to Lorelai?_

"I just need to talk to Mom and I needed to do it without telling Logan since it's about him and I. I didn't want him to think I was second guessing our relationship or anything, I just…"

Tristan saw her struggling with the words and knew what she wanted to say, "You just need Lorelai."

She smiled at her cousin who knew her almost as good as Logan did, "yeah, I need Lorelai."

When Tristan pulled up to the Hayden mansion Rory visibly tensed up. "Rory, do you want me to go in with you?"

She took a deep breath, "no, I need to do this on my own. I need to face what I said yesterday and I need my mom to forgive me." She turned, gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, "thanks Tris, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Mary, good luck!"

Rory stepped out of the safety of the car and instantly felt a chill run down her spine as she walked towards her front door. Never before had she been nervous or scared to enter her own home, she didn't quite know how to deal with this feeling. She saw that her father's car was not in the garage but her mother's was. As much as she hated it, she was glad that she only had to deal with one parent right now, otherwise she might have broken down before she even got to talk to her mother.

When she opened the door she was instantly greeted by Anna, the maid that they had had since she was a small child.

"Miss Rory, I'm so glad that you're ok! I do not know what's wrong but your mother has been very upset since she returned from the business trip yesterday…"

Stricken with guilt for making Anna worry about her, Rory hugged the woman who was like another mother to her. "Anna, where is my mom?"

"She is in the movie room Miss Rory. She's been there all night, watching home movies and Willy Wonka."

"Thanks Anna."

Rory slowly made her way to the stairs that lead down to the basement where the infamous Gilmore Girl movie room was. Before she knew it Rory was standing outside the room and was scared to go in. Hesitantly, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

A soft voice answered from inside, "come in…"

She opened the door and saw her mother laying on the couch, surrounded by junk food and all of their favorite movies. The sight broke her heart, _How could I have been so cruel to my mom, to the woman who has given me everything I have ever wanted?_

Not knowing what else to do, Rory did the first thing she could think of. In the smallest most emotion filled voice, one word escaped from her lips.

"Mommy?"

*********************************

The instant Lorelai heard her daughter's meek voice cut through the silence of the room she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her baby. She had never heard Rory sound so small or seen her face looked so scared.

"Rory? Rory what's wrong?"

When Lorelai's arms engulfed her, Rory collapsed in her mother's arms and let out the tears that she had been holding in. She felt herself being lead over to the couch and recognized her favorite blanket being wrapped around her. Lorelai stroked her hair while the tears poured down her face.

After several minutes, Rory finally regained her composure and was able to speak.

"Mom, I'm so so sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean any of it… This has been and always will be my home. You and Dad have been the best parents any kid could ask for, you love me more than anything and would do anything for me. I was so awful to you yesterday, you guys didn't deserve it!"

With those final words Rory broke down sobbing again. Lorelai did the only thing that she could, she held her daughter in her arms and tried to soothe her.

"Shh, Rory. It's ok, I know you didn't mean it. I can't say that I wasn't angry with you or heartbroken that my only daughter didn't think of her home as a home, but I do realize that something else triggered it. I was just so hurt and surprised that you said something like that to me and Dad out of nowhere like you did. What happened while we were away that triggered that?"

Rory hugged her mother tightly and looked up at her. "I fell in love with Logan and he fell in love with me. And with you gone, he wouldn't let me stay here by myself, so I stayed with him. I fell asleep in his arms every night and woke up in them every morning. Lying like that, with him, waking up with him in the morning, developing our own routine to get ready in the morning, made it seem so real."

Lorelai watched Rory's face while she talked about her and Logan, she had never seen her daughter's eyes light up quite like they were when she talked about him. _My baby is truly deeply in love with a boy._

"And yesterday morning, when I woke up I realized that you were coming home, that it would be the last time that we would get to wake up together, the last time that we would get to go through our routine. And I got angry, I got resentful that you let me build this relationship with him, which was ridiculous because you didn't even know about it. That's why I clung to Logan yesterday, that's why I said those things. I didn't mean them, I was just scared…"

As she tried to absorb everything that Rory was telling her, Lorelai saw a marked change in her daughter. Rory was no longer the little girl that she left a few weeks ago, she was woman. A woman who was deeply in love with a man who loved her back. She saw in Rory what she saw in herself when she fell in love with Christopher all those years ago. Pure passion, pure love, pure devotion and dedication. It was then that she knew that Rory and Logan were going to last.

She looked into Rory's eyes and finished her thought. "You were scared that your relationship was going to change because you were going to be truly apart for the first time since you got together."

Rory lifted her chin and truly looked at her mother for the first time, she knew then that Lorelai understood. "yeah…Mom I'm so sorry."

Pulling her closer, Lorelai said, "it's ok. I forgive you. I understand what you were feeling. I felt the same thing when your dad and I got together. I didn't know what it would mean when we had to really be apart. I lashed out too, just not at my mother."

Lorelai closed her eyes and tried to absorb everything that she had just discovered and the rollercoaster that she had just been through. After a few minutes Rory's weak voice broke the silence once again with that one word. "Mommy?"


	13. Lorelai and Rory

I fail. And I feel awful for not updating this. I know how much it sucks when a story you like isn't updated for years and all you want to know is what happens next. Well, here is what happens next. I know it is short, but I'm in law school now and short is what I can manage. I also lost the passion I had for this story, I started writing it during high school when my friends and I were going through serious boy issues and it inspired me. I'm trying to channel those memories and that passion again, so that I can write for all of you. I feel that I wrote myself into a corner with the end of the last chapter and I'm trying to get out of it, so please forgive me if the resolution to the Rory/Lorelai confrontation isn't what it should be. I want to get back to the Rory/Logan side of it.

I want to thank everyone who kept reviewing, and adding the story to their favorites/alerts. It reminded me about this story and about how people look to fan fiction for an escape from reality. It was nice to see that people are still interested in it.

Enjoy!

_As she tried to absorb everything that Rory was telling her, Lorelai saw a marked change in her daughter. Rory was no longer the little girl that she left a few weeks ago, she was woman. A woman who was deeply in love with a man who loved her back. She saw in Rory what she saw in herself when she fell in love with Christopher all those years ago. Pure passion, pure love, pure devotion and dedication. It was then that she knew that Rory and Logan were going to last._

_She looked into Rory's eyes and finished her thought. "You were scared that your relationship was going to change because you were going to be truly apart for the first time since you got together."_

_Rory lifted her chin and truly looked at her mother for the first time, she knew then that Lorelai understood. "yeah…Mom I'm so sorry."_

_Pulling her closer, Lorelai said, "it's ok. I forgive you. I understand what you were feeling. I felt the same thing when your dad and I got together. I didn't know what it would mean when we had to really be apart. I lashed out too, just not at my mother."_

_Lorelai closed her eyes and tried to absorb everything that she had just discovered and the rollercoaster that she had just been through. After a few minutes Rory's weak voice broke the silence once again with that one word. "Mommy?"_

Immediately her eyes snapped open and Lorelai saw the look on her daughter's face. She knew then that her baby was no longer a baby, that Rory had given herself to Logan and that right now she needed her mother.

Rory watched as the wave of realization crossed Lorelai's face. It wasn't until that moment that Rory saw how strong the bond was between the two of them, that with only a single word her mother knew what she was trying to tell her. She sat up and wrapped herself in a cocoon of blanket, needing to feel as safe as possible.

Lorelai finally broke the silence. "When?"

Not able to look her mother in the eye, Rory stared at her feet and mumbled "last night."

Rory waited for Lorelai to say something, but when nothing happened she continued talking. "That's part of why I came home this morning. I needed to tell you, I needed my mommy. You and I have always been able to tell each other pretty much everything and I always promised you that when it did happen I would tell you right away. So here I am. Telling you right away."

Lorelai looked at Rory closely while she was speaking, it was only then that Lorelai saw how much her daughter had grown up in the past few months. Rory was always a mature child, and when Christopher and Lorelai thought they had seen the end of how amazing she was, Rory managed to surprise them again.

Rory Gilmore never thought she would see the day when her mother as at a loss for words, but apparently finding out that her only daughter was no longer a virgin managed to silence Lorelai. "Mom? Are you in shock or something?"

Hearing her daughter's voice again snapped Lorelai out her daze. She looked at Rory's face again, and just took a deep breath before speaking.

"Rory, I'm not going to tell you that I'm happy for you or that this was a-okay. Obviously I would have preferred you to remain a virgin until your fortieth birthday, but you are a responsible young woman and, as much as it pains me to say this, I trust your and Logan's judgment." Lorelai took another breath and fought back the instinct to go kill Logan Huntzburger.

Rory listened as her mother kept talking, not believing what she was hearing.

"You and Logan have always loved each other, maybe not the way you love each other now, but you have always loved each other. I also know that Logan would never do anything to hurt you, you are his soul mate. And when someone is lucky enough to find his soul mate, he doesn't give that person up and he does everything in his power to hold onto her. Logan found you Rory, he found his soul mate in you and you found yours in him. That is how _**I**_know that what happened last night, as much as I wish it hadn't happened, is not a bad thing."

Rory rested her head on her mother's shoulder, gave her a hug, and simply said, "Thank you Mom. I love you."

Lorelai sighed and closed her eyes; no matter how grown up Rory became, she would always be her baby. "I love you too Rory."

Lorelai and Rory just leaned back on the sofa and watched Willy Wonka. Each of them was in another world, thinking about what had just happened and what it would mean for their relationship and their life.


	14. Take a Breath

I want to say thank you to everyone who sent me messages and reviewed the story, reminding me how much they enjoyed it and wanted to see it continue. It means a lot to me that something I started writing for fun almost six years ago still holds peoples' interest.

This chapter is for everyone out there who has reviewed the story and encouraged me to keep going even though I felt like I couldn't write anymore. Especially those who sent me messages telling me to ignore the negative comments I was getting. I also took the time to read all of the reviews I had ever gotten on this story, and was amazed at how many of my favorite authors from GG fanfiction gave me such positive feedback. I am mentioning these authors purely because I know their stories off of the top of my head and know for a fact that they are part of the reason that I wrote fan fiction in the first place, so I wanted to thank them: Hopes2High, KeitaWolf, Gilmoregirl7878 and citygrl.

I have made a promise to myself that I am going to work on this story little by little. I can't guarantee that there will be the same level of detail coming through as there was in the early chapters because I'm not writing from the same place personally as I was then. I am also planning on going back through the story and reposting some edits that I found when I reread the story today.

Courtney

Enjoy!

* * *

_Lorelai and Rory just leaned back on the sofa and watched Willy Wonka. Each of them was in another world, thinking about what had just happened and what it would mean for their relationship and their life._

* * *

Logan woke up that morning remembering what had happened the night before and he couldn't help but smile. He wasn't smiling because he slept with Rory, he was smiling because they cared enough about each other and trusted each other enough to take that step. Sure, he had slept with other girls before, but there was zero emotion was involved in those encounters. Last night with Rory had been nothing but emotion.

Wanting to give her a good morning kiss, Logan rolled over to the other side of the bed. Instead of finding Rory, Logan just found an empty bed. He sat up in a sheer panic. Logan listened for the sounds of the shower running, but didn't hear anything. He also didn't smell any coffee brewing. She wasn't here.

He quickly got out of bed and started looking around his room. Rory's cell phone was gone and so was her purse. He ran downstairs and saw that the alarm had been deactivated. The clothes she wore yesterday were still on the bathroom floor. _Where the hell did you go Rory?_

Logan picked up his cell phone and dialed her number, but it went straight to voicemail. Now he was panicking. She had run away. She only ran away when she was scared of something, what the hell had happened between when they fell asleep last night and this morning?

He called the next person he could think of, "Tristan, have you heard anything from Rory? I woke up this morning and she was gone. There's no note, she didn't wake me up, I have no idea where she is."

Tristan pulled up in front of Logan's house just as he answered the phone, he knew that Logan would wake up, find Rory missing and assume that something terrible had happened, so as soon as he had dropped Rory off, he turned around and went back to Logan's. He quickly got out of his car and headed toward the side entrance to the house. "I'm outside your door Logan, come let me in."

Logan went to the door and let his cousin in. Immediately Tristan saw that Logan looked like crap. "She's fine Logan."

Logan breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed onto a chair in the kitchen area. "Where is she?"

Tristan walked past him and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and a container of yogurt. "She called me this morning and asked me to come get her and take her home."

Logan's head snapped up. "Why didn't she just –"

Tristan held up his hand, signaling Logan to stop talking. "I have no idea why she called me instead of asking you to take her home. I asked her and all she told me was that she needed to talk to Lorelai about something, and since that something pertained to you, she didn't want to ask you to drive her home. I don't know what she wanted to talk about but it seemed important, and Rory was really out of it."

Logan put his head in his hands out of exasperation. "We slept together last night."

Tristan was in the middle of taking a gulp of the water bottle when he heard what Logan had said. He started blinking and slowly brought the water bottle back down from his lips. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right, can you say that again."

Logan lifted his head and locked eyes with his cousin. "We slept together."

It took every ounce of self-restraint that Tristan had to keep from lunging across the room and strangling Logan. "Have you lost your damn mind? She had just had a huge fight with Lorelai the night before, she was a mess. She was scared and vulnerable, she thought your entire relationship was changing because she was going to have to go home. This is Rory we're talking about. The girl doesn't make any major life decisions without making a million pro/con lists first and then talking to Lorelai about it!"

Logan felt his temper rising. "I know Tristan! Its not like I planned this! Don't act like you know Rory better than I do, we've all known each other the same amount of time. And lets not forget, I'm the one who has been here for the past year, not you. You got your ass shipped off to military school."

Tristan threw the water bottle across the room. "If you knew her, you never would have done this! Damn it Logan! She's been in love with you for years, she just couldn't admit it to herself. She watched you go through girl after girl all during high school and just toss them aside when you were done with them. Do you know how many times she called me crying, wondering why she wasn't good enough for the guys at Chilton? She would never say you specifically, but I knew that she meant you. Then you two finally get together, and less than a month later you sleep with her. Hell, it probably would have been better if you had planned it, at least then your addle minded brain might have had a chance to realize that she was going to freak out the next morning because she just gave her virginity to her best friend. A best friend who has a track record of "love em and leave em." No wonder she called me this morning!"

Logan sat there taking in everything Tristan had just said to him. He knew Tristan was at least partially right. Rory wasn't a spontaneous person, she never did anything without evaluating the pros and cons. She couldn't even buy a new backpack or book without a list. And last night had been infinitely more monumental than purchasing a backpack or book. He hadn't even thought about the fact that she might freak out this morning, but he should have know that she would. He couldn't help but feel like he had majorly screwed this up.

"I need to go talk to her."

Logan moved to grab his car keys. Tristan stopped him. "Tristan, let me go or I swear to god I will tell every girl in the school that you like guys now. I need to talk to her and you aren't going to stop me."

Tristan gripped Logan's arm more firmly. "First of all, no girl in the school would believe that I was gay, I'm too good of a kisser. Second of all, you need to calm down first. She only just got home. Give her some time to talk to Lorelai and figure out what she is feeling right now. You know as well as I do that when Rory gets scared like this, the worst thing you can do is corner her into talking to you. She'll just clam up and won't say anything. Go take a shower and eat something. Gather your own thoughts and then go over there. Its only 8:30 in the morning."

Logan sighed, "fine. I know you're right." He threw the keys back onto the counter and walked over toward the bathroom.

As Logan was closing the door he heard Tristan yell, "I'm going to wait right here to make sure you actually take that shower, eat, and give her some time before leaving."

He slammed the door to the bathroom. Logan hated that Tristan knew him so well.

* * *

Rory slowly began to wake up from her deep sleep on the couch. She refused to open her eyes yet, she wanted to remain in her dream world for just a little while longer before she had to start dealing with everything. She sighed, "dealing with" was the wrong way to say it. She didn't need to deal with it, she and Logan needed to talk about what had happened last night, they needed to talk about their relationship and how they were going to handle all of the sudden changes, both good and bad. Rory smiled as she thought back to last night. It had been perfect. Logan was so careful and gentle with her, but at the same time he let her explore and learn new things about herself. It might not have been the "candle light and roses" that so many girls picture, but it was everything she ever hoped her first time would be. She didn't regret it at all. She could still feel the way his hands made her tremble, the way he held her as he moved and whispered into her ear, the way she fell asleep wrapped up in his arms. They had been in their own world.

Rory curled into her blanket and drifted back to sleep reliving the memories from the night before. Lorelai felt her daughter fall back asleep and was about to close her eyes as well when she heard a commotion upstairs. Quickly and quietly Lorelai extracted her arm from underneath Rory and went upstairs to see what was going on. Before she could even reach the top of the stairs, she heard Logan's voice. _I should have known he would show up soon._

Logan was about to open the door to the basement when Lorelai slipped out and held up her hand, signaling him to stop. "She's sleeping Logan, just let her be right now."

"I woke up this morning and she was gone. What is wrong? Is she ok? Why didn't she wake me up?"

Lorelai sighed. She could tell from the look of sheer panic on Logan's face right now that he not only truly loved her daughter, but also was very concerned about what happened to make Rory leave like that.

"Logan, deep breaths. Rory is fine, nothing is wrong, she just needed to come home and talk to me this morning, ok?"

Logan took a moment and as he as about to open his mouth and ask more questions, Lorelai stopped him.

"Logan, if you want to keep talking, why don't we go into another room. I don't want Chris to hear us talking and then try to kill you."

To say that Logan was shocked would be an understatement. He felt like his Aunt Lorelai just knocked the wind out of him. All he could manage to do was nod his head and then follow her into her home office.

Lorelai settled herself on the couch in her office and waited for Logan to take a seat and process what she had just alluded to.

_She knows. Why does Lorelai know?_

"Logan, look at me." Logan stopped fiddling with his hands in his lap and looked up at her. "Rory is my only daughter. I love her more than anything in the world and I am closer to her than any mother in Hartford is with their daughter. That is what happens when you have a kid at 16. They turn into your best friend instead of your daughter." Lorelai paused to look Logan in the eye, making sure that he was understanding what she was saying. Logan nodded, signaling her to continue.

"Her entire life, Rory has told me everything as soon as it happened. And I mean everything. I know it seems strange, and it probably is, but Rory woke up this morning and realized that something major had just happened and she needed to tell me. So being Rory, she decided to leave and come find me. She doesn't regret what happened, she isn't having second thoughts, she just needed to tell me."

Logan understood all of that, he had never questioned the uniquely close relationship that Rory and Lorelai had but that didn't explain everything.

"But Aunt Lorelai, why didn't she wake me up? Why did she call Tristan to come get her and then just leave like that? I would have understood, hell I would have driven her here myself so long as I could escape before Uncle Chris found out what happened."

* * *

Rory woke up when the Willy Wonka credits began to play and she expected to find her mother passed out next to her, but Lorelai was gone. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Rory stretched and walked up the basement stairs in search of her mother. Rory headed towards Lorelai's office, figuring that Lorelai had gotten a work call and was in there dealing with whatever emergency was going on at the Dragonfly.

As Rory got closer to the door, she could hear two voices and quickly realized that Logan was in there. Not wanting to interrupt them, but still wanting to know what they were talking about, Rory listened at the door to the conversation.

"_But Aunt Lorelai, why didn't she wake me up? Why did she call Tristan to come get her and then just leave like that? I would have understood, hell I would have driven her here myself so long as I could escape before Uncle Chris found out what happened."_

When he spoke, Rory heard the pain in his voice. She had hurt him by leaving the way she did, she hadn't been thinking about how it would look to him when she took off earlier that morning, all she was thinking about was the fact that she wanted to get home to Lorelai.

Rory took a deep breath and pushed open the office door. Both Lorelai and Logan turned to see Rory standing there, and relief flashed across Logan's face. "I was scared."

Rory's voice was barely above a whisper and Logan almost didn't hear her. He walked across to the room and simply said, "Come here Ace." He took Rory into his arms and led her over to the couch.

"What are you scared of Rory?"

She curled into his side, rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes so she could gather her thoughts. "I'm scared of everything. I'm scared that you and I were moving so fast, I'm scared that I had driven my parents away and made them hate me, I'm scared about everything I feel for you and how intense those feelings are, but most of all I was just scared because I hadn't talked to Mom yet about everything that had happened."

Lorelai watched as Rory explained herself to Logan and realized that they all needed to have a talk about this relationship and how to handle the situation. She, Chris, Shira, and Mitchum would sit down and talk, and then they would talk to Rory and Logan.

Logan stroked Rory's hair as she talked, trying to keep her calm. "Rory, will you please promise me something?"

Rory looked up from his shoulder and wiped the ears from her eyes, "what?"

He put his hand under her chin and raised her face so she could see his eyes. Logan brushed his thumb across her cheek, "no matter how scared you are, no matter how much you need to talk to Lorelai, don't ever leave like that again without waking me up or even leaving a note. You scared me half to death. I thought something happened to you, I thought you left because I had done something wrong. It killed me to wake up this morning and realize you weren't in bed."

Rory saw the hurt in his eyes and flung her arms around his neck, "I promise Logan, I'm so sorry. Last night was so perfect and –"

Lorelai finally spoke up, "Ok stop right there. Mom is still in the room, remember?"

Lorelai got up from behind her desk, walked over to the two of them on the couch, and sat down on the edge of the coffee table. "Look, the both of you need to understand that, while I understand and support the relationship that you have, I don't want to hear about certain things." She looked straight at Logan, "Rory only told me about what happened last night because it was the first time and because she promised me a long time ago that when it happened, whoever it was with, she would tell me. That being said, details and discussion end there, and you better hope to god Chris doesn't find out about this anytime soon."

Lorelai stood up and motioned for the teens to follow her. They all left her office and headed into the kitchen down the hall. Lorelai went straight towards the coffee machine, "I need massive amounts of caffeine right now."

Rory and Logan had just sat themselves down at the island when Rory's stomach let out a loud growl. Lorelai turned around and started laughing at her daughter. "Forget to eat something this morning Ror?"

Rory smiled, "I guess so." She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. "It is too late for breakfast, how about some lunch?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter and the leaned on the counter next to her, "has living at Logan's for the past month caused your memory to fail?" She began to jokingly "inspect" Rory for damage. "I can't cook sweetie. In fact, the only things I am allowed near in this kitchen are the fridge, the freezer and the coffee maker. If it involves any more skill than scooping coffee grounds into the machine, pouring coffee, or putting ice cream into a bowl, I'm banned from it."

Logan quickly got off the stool and began rummaging around in the fridge, "you may be banned from cooking Aunt Lorelai, but I'm not."

Lorelai handed Rory a mug of coffee and took Logan's seat at the counter. The two women watched intently as Logan bustled around the kitchen. After Rory had finished her first cup of coffee and got up for a refill, she finally spoke, "Logan, you can cook?"

He laughed at her, "who do you think has been cooking most of your meals for the past month? Little elves?" He turned the oven on and, while he was waiting for it to warm up, he chopped up the food he had taken out of the fridge and added them to the meal. He quickly spread the sauce over the dough and sprinkled cheese on top. Just as he finished preparing the mini pizzas, the oven beeped letting him know that it had reached the right temperature. Lorelai and Rory jumped at the noise. Logan put the pizzas into the oven and set the timer for 35 minutes.

He turned around and was met with the amazed stares of Lorelai and Rory.

Rory looked at her mother, "Did you know the oven made that noise?"

Lorelai shook her head, "I knew it made noises but I never knew that the noises actually meant certain things . . ."

Just then Chris walked into the kitchen and surveyed the scene before him. There were dishes everywhere, including knives but there was also no sign of blood. It was then that he noticed Lorelai and Rory were looking utterly perplexed at the oven, and Logan staring at them in disbelief. He felt a surge of emotion come over him when he saw Logan in his kitchen. He was still incredibly angry about what had happened on the tarmac, and while he didn't know exactly what had caused Rory to act that way, he knew that Logan played some part in it. Chris caught his wife's eyes and Lorelai, subtly nodded at him, indicating that everything was fine. He took a deep breath and let his anger pass. Chris walked over to Rory and kissed her on the head, then kissed his wife.

"I heard the oven go off and figured that Logan had to be here because there is no way that Lorelai or Rory would ever be able to go near that thing without setting the smoke detector off."

Logan laughed and smiled at the comment, "Rory's stomach let out a gigantic growl before and rather than let her starve or worse, gorge herself on crap, I decided to make pizzas for lunch."

Chris walked over and patted Logan on the back, "smart man. You learned the rules of dealing with Gilmore Girls at a very young age." Chris started the list by holding up a finger, "never withhold coffee."

Logan continued and held up a second finger, "never deny them food."

"Never try to feed them vegetables."

"Don't wake them up early without coffee and don't try to talk to them until they've had at least 3 cups of it."

"And finally, never let them near a kitchen otherwise you will no longer have a house."

The two men burst out laughing as they watched Lorelai and Rory scowl at them. Logan took a deep breath before turning to Chris. He needed to work up his nerve in order to have this conversation. "Uncle Chris? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Christopher Hayden turned and looked Logan in the eye. He saw the seriousness on Logan's face and simply nodded towards his study. The two men disappeared down the hall.

Lorelai watched in disbelief as the scene played out before her. When she heard the study door shut, she turned to Rory. "Do you have any idea what that is about?"

Rory shook her head, "I don't have a damn clue."

* * *

Please read and review!

I know its been forever since I updated this, but I'm finally getting my motivation back a little. I promise I will finish this story and it will be worthy of all the positive feedback and encouragement I received from all of you over the years.


End file.
